Our New Lives
by EmEm1999
Summary: *SEQUEL TO 'SECOND MIRACLE'* Follow the Cullens as Renesmee and Ethan continue to grow. They'll have great adventures. Of course,being in a big family,there's never a dull moment. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Our New Lives

Bella's POV

_2 weeks later..._

"Renesmee,is your room clean?",I asked my daughter for the fourth time.

Two weeks have passed since baby Ethan was born,so we decided to introduce him to my parents.

I called them the day he was born,so they at least knew he was here. But unfortunatly,they wanted to meet him in person.

"Almost Momma!",Renesmee said.

She said that last time,so I was about to go check up on her.

I had Ethan in my arms and decided to go change him.

I walked into his nursery and laid him on the changing table. I grabbed a clean diaper and sleeper.

My son started to cry as I changed him.

"Shhh,it's okay. You need to be clean.",I crooned softly.

As I took the legs off of his sleeper,I examined his small body.

He wasn't as big as Renesmee was at this age. Carlisle has explained that his growth rate will be normal until he is about nine or ten. As for Renesmee,her growth rate has slowed down for a while.

After I got Ethan changed,I picked him up and kissed his small head. Being in my arms seemed to soothe his cries.

"Let's go see about your sister. Shall we?",I asked him.

His soft,little grunt gave me the answer.

I walked to Renesmee's room and opened her door. There still were toys everywhere.

'Keep calm Bella,just keep calm. She's only five.',I told myself.

"Renesmee,why is your room messy still?",I asked.

My voice was stern yet calm.

"I was playing.",she said.

I took a deep breath and let it out through clenched teeth.

"What did I tell you to do Renesmee?",I asked again.

"To clean up.",she said sadly.

"If this room is not clean when I come back here again,I'm going to have to spank you. Do you understand?",I said.

She nodded and started picking up her toys quickly.

I stepped back and closed her door to give her some privacy.

I walked into the kitchen to get Ethan a bottle of blood. When it was ready,I put it in his mouth and went to sit on the couch with him.

He stared at me intently while he brank his bottle. His green eyes were filled with curiosity.

With my son drinking blood,it was very hard for me to control my thirst. Being full vampire again,I almost lost it since I was out of practice.

I began talking and cooing to my son distracting myself. He contiued to examine my face.

Suddenly,I heard the front door open. Edward walked in with grocery bags and such. He had gone to the store earlier to get some things for tonight.

"Hey Edward,you're quick!",I said as he came into the living room.

"They don't call it vampire speed for nothing.",he said laughing.

He bent over and kissed my lips. It was short,yet passionate.

He reached out for Ethan and got him from me.

"Thanks,I need to go check on Renesmee.",I said getting up.

"Why? What's wrong?",Edward asked panicked.

"Nothing,love. I need to see if she cleaned her room.",I said laughing.

He breathed a sigh of relif and sat down with Ethan.

I walked back to Rensmee's room. Her door was open,and he room was completley clean.

"Wow Ness,you did good.",I said looking at my daughter.

She looked up from the paper she was drawing on.

"Thanks Momma.",she said softly.

She seemed really depressed. Maybe I had scared her?

"Renesmee,I'm sorry for being mad at you earlier. I was just frustrated that your room wasn't clean. Do you forgive me?",I said sitting beside her on the bed.

"I was never mad at you,Momma.",she said looking up again.

She had tears in her eyes. Enough to spill over.

"Hey,hey. Come here.",I said putting my arm around her.

She scooted over to me and put her head on my chest. Her tears went through my shirt.

I rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"I'll be a good girl,Momma! I won't be bad. I'll obey you!",my daughter said through tears.

I felt my heart shatter. I wonder what brought this on?

"I know,sweetheart. I never thought you were a bad girl at all. Don't be like that.",I said softly.

"No Momma,I'm the worst daughter ever.",she whispered.

That got me. Why was she saying this.

"No baby,your the best daughter in the world. Your also the best sister,niece,and granddaughter too. What made you think otherwise silly girl?",I said.

"I'll show you later,Momma.",she said wiping her eyes and getting up.

She ran into the other room where her father and brother were.

I heard my cell phone start to ring.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Bella,it's me. We won't be coming tonight."_

_"Hey Mom,why?"_

_"Your father has caught a cold. We didn't want to risk getting anyone else sick."_

_"Oh no! Tell him I hope he feels better."_

_"I will. Bye Bella._

_"Bye Mom."_

I hung up my cell phone. Just as I was about to walk out,I decided to look at Renesmee's drawing.

I figured it would give me clues to earlier's incident.

I turned the paper over.

There were three people on the front. They all looked...familiar. Sort of like the Volturi.

Was Renesmee hiding something we didn't know?

I needed further information.

I walked into the room where my family was.

"My mom and dad called. Dad has a cold,so they aren't coming.",I said as I walked in.

"Oh no,that's not good! I guess we have extra food now.",Edward said smiling at me.

I laughed then sat by Renesmee.

"Renesmee,why did you draw a picture of the Volturi?",I asked.

She sighed.

"Well,when I was playing outside yesterday,I saw Aro. He said that he will be here with Caius and Marcus to meet Ethan. I got really scared,so I didn't say anything. I'll show you.",she said.

She put her small hand to my cheek.

_Renesmee was playing outside. Suddenly,Aro appeared before her._

_"Hello,my dearest Renesmee. Is your family home?",he said._

_Renesmee stood there panicked and nodded slowly._

_Aro grabbed her hand and read her past._

_"Oh,it seems you have a new baby brother now. Tell your parents that we will be here shortly to meet him. All three of us.",he said._

_"Yes sir,I will.",she said backing up._

_"Very good,my dear. See you soon.",Aro said coldly._

_He rushed into the forest in vampire speed. Renesmee ran quickly back to the cottage._

She took her hand off of my cheek. I looked at Edward,who must have been reading the vision,because he looked just as scared as I did.

"We need a plan.",I said.

**I know,it's a cliffhanger. But what did you think of the first chapter of my sequel? Please review(:**


	2. Hopefully Forever

Bella's POV

Within minutes,we were at the main house plotting and planning what we were going to do about the Volturi.

Except Renesmee and Ethan. They were with me.

I heard Alice gasp.

"What is it Alice?",Jasper asked.

"Aro,Caius,and Marcus are coming. Now.",she said worridley.

We filed outside quickly awating their arrival.

I looked at my two children. Renesmee,who was in Rosalie's arms,and Ethan who was in mine.

This might be the last time I see my children again. The worries flooded my mind.

We all lined up in couples across the grass.

Aro and his gaurd arrived shortly.

My feelings changed every second.

"Hello,dear Cullen family. It seems we have a problem.",Aro said.

Carlisle stepped out first.

"Aro,what have we done? You knew about this pregnancy when it started.",he said.

"It's not the child that's the problem. It's who created him.",Caius said coldly.

Aro put his hand up toward him hushing his words.

"I'm not coming to hurt the child. I need to see him.",Aro said.

I didn't want to give my son to him,but I knew if I didn't,his life would be at risk.

I stepped up beside Carlisle with my son. Edward also stood beside me.

"Aro,there is nothing wrong. We have created this child by some miracle. I don't know how we did,but we did not bite our son.",Edward explained.

"Let me see the child.",Aro said.

I reluctantly walked up to Aro and handed him my son.

He examined over him.

"He smells more...human.",Caius said.

"Yes,how did that happen?",Aro said.

"We don't know. We've been doing as much research as we can.",Edward said.

Aro nodded and handed Ethan back to me.

"Well,it seems my work here is done. Goodbye,dear Cullen family.",Aro finally said.

They rushed off at vampire speed. Excitement filled our family's faces.

We all went back inside after we were sure the Volturi had left.

"Well,that was very interesting.",Emmett said as he came in.

"Yeah,I thought we all were going to die out there.",Alice said.

I laughed at my sister.

With Alice's ability being able to see the future,it was very rare that she had those kind of comments.

"I just hope it won't happen again.",Carlisle said as he walked upstairs.

"Momma,are we okay now?",Renesmee asked.

Rosalie walked over to me with Renesmee in her arms.

"Yes sweetheart,we are finally.",I said smiling.

I saw Rosalie look at Ethan then back at Renesmee.

"Do you want your Momma to hold you while I hold Ethan?",Rosalie asked my daughter.

I giggled a little. I knew Rosalie longed to hold her nephew again.

Renesmee shook her head and rested her cheek on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Can I set you down?",Rose tried again.

She set her down to see what she would do.

"No,Aunt Rose hold me. ME!",Renesmee said.

Great. There's the two year old part of her coming out.

Alice walked by us and saw Renesmee getting frustrated.

"Here,I'll hold you.",Alice said reaching for her.

Renesmee accepted the offer and jumped into her aunt's arms.

She instantly rested her cheek on Alice's shoulder.

After Alice took Renesmee into the other room,I handed Ethan to Rosalie.

"Is it just me or is Renesmee a little more clingy than usual?",I whispered to Rosalie.

"I think the Volturi incident might have shaken her up. She's usually running all over the house.",Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"Hey,have you seen Edward?",I aksed.

I hadn't seen or heard from my husband since the incident.

"I think he's upstairs with Esme and Carlisle.",she said.

With my two children safe,I headed upstairs.

I found Carlisle,Edward,and Esme in Carlisle's study.

"Hey,what are you doing?",I aksed walking in.

"We were just talking and researching. You can join us if you'd like.",Edward said.

I sat in a chair beside Esme.

"I was reading a book yesterday about some old legends of vampires concieving children,but there were no stories of our situation.",Edward said.

"I'm really blown away on how this happened. I mean,if vampires were able to concieve,we would have alot more children running around rather than ours.",I said.

"I really don't know. Maybe you both turned a little more human and were able to concieve? The truth is hidden right know.",Carlisle said.

There was a few seconds of silence. The thoughts on how everything happened fluttered through my head.

Then,I heard screams from downstairs. Coming from my daughter. Then,there was a knock at the door with very loud screams.

"It's open.",I said.

Alice walked in with Renesmee crying in her arms.

"Woah,woah. What happened?",I said.

Alice brought Renesmee over to me. She instantly reached for me,and I held her in my arms.

"She slipped hit her head pretty badly.",Alice said over Renesmee's cries.

"Did she trip on something?",Carlisle asked.

"No,she just had a clumsy moment.",Alice said giggling a little.

I silently thanked Alice,and she walked out.

"I'm sorry for giving you my clumsiness,sweet girl.",I said rubbing my hand up and down my daughter's back.

"Do you want some ice for your head?",I asked her after a long silence.

I felt her nod on my shoulder.

I stood up and walked out with her.

"I'll help you,Bella!",Esme said following me.

I nodded and we walked down the stairs.

Esme filled a Ziploc baggy with some ice and put a paper towel on it. Then,she put it on Renesmee's head.

Renesmee flinched a little but soon relaxed with the ice on her head.

"Does that feel better?",Esme asked my daughter.

Renesmee nodded then laid her head back on my shoulder.

Esme went back upstairs,so I decided to go sit on the couch with Renesmee.

I gently swayed rubbing her back while humming her lullaby.

Emmett and Jasper came into the living room.

"What happened with you,Ness?",Emmett asked sitting beside us.

"I fell.",she said softly.

"We've got a mini-Bella in our hands.",Jasper said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and giggled.

I heard more shrill cries come from the other room.

Rosalie came into the room with Ethan. My baby's face was red,and tears were coming down his little face.

"Aww,what happened?",I said walking over to them.

"I think he got tired from being with me.",Rosalie said sadly.

I gave her a apologetic smile and set Renesmee down.

I took Ethan and cradled him in my arms.

"No Momma! Hold me!",Renesmee pleaded.

She was getting very clingy.

"I can't,baby. My hands are full.",I said.

I went back to sit on the couch.

Renesmee's face scrunched up and her tears began to fall again. Ethan also started too.

"Alright,that's it. It's nap time for my children!",I said getting up.

At that time,Edward,Carlisle,and Esme came back downstairs.

"I'm guessing we're leaving.",Edward said looking at his children crying.

I nodded slowly,and we exchanged goodbyes with our family.

Thanks to vampire speed,we were back in our cottage shortly.

Our kids were out like a light before we got home. Once they were in their beds,Edward and I decided to go in the living room for some time alone.

"I'm glad the Volturi has come and gone.",I said sitting on the couch with my husband.

"Me too,I thought it was going to turn into a fight.",Edward said.

I nodded.

"I was thinking. Maybe once Ethan is about a month old,we could take our children to Isle Esme. I've always wanted to show them it.",I said laying my head on Edward's chest.

"That would be nice,but it would be December."

"That's the point. We could spend Christmas with the family on the island. You know what I mean?"

Edward nodded.

"Yes love,I do. The only thing is,what about your parents?"

"My parents could come too. It would be a nice family slash holiday vacation. It's perfect!"

"Bella,that island is sunny all the time. You know what happens when we're in sunlight."

He had a point there.

"I don't know. My ideas are crazy sometimes.",I said.

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead.

A few minutes later,I heard little footsteps in the hallway.

"Sounds like Renesmee is awake.",Edward said quietly.

"Momma? Daddy?",Renesmee said walking into the living room.

"Yes Renesmee?",I asked.

She sat beside us.

"Are we safe now?",she asked.

I pulled her into my lap hugging her close.

"Yes Renesmee,we are.",I said.

"Forever?",Renesmee whispered.

"As long as we're together,we will be safe. Hopefully,that will be forever."

**No cliffhanger this time!(: What do you think? Please review(:**


	3. Daddy Duty and Panic Attack

Bella's POV

I got a call from Alice convincing me to do some clothes shopping for myself.

Even though I hated shopping,my maternity clothes wouldn't work anymore since I'm not pregnant.

That meant Edward had to stay home with Renesmee and Ethan. By himself.

It's not that I didn't trust Edward with our chidren alone. It's just that,he's never done it before.

I heard Renesmee stomp into the living room.

"Good morning sunshine,how did you sleep?",I asked from the chair.

She ran over to me and hopped into my lap. She threw her arms around my shoulders and rested her head on my chest.

"I slept good,Momma. I didn't have any bad dreams!",Renesmee said excitedly.

I laughed.

"That's good. I'm very glad you didn't.",I said smiling.

"What are we going to do today,Momma?",Renesmee asked.

Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds.

"I am going shopping,and you are going to stay here with Ethan and Daddy.",I said.

I kissed her forehead.

Thankfully,Renesmee didn't get sad that she couldn't go shopping.

"Where is Daddy anyway?",Renesmee asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He went to the main house to get some things. Would you like me to start breakfest?",I said.

"Yes please,my tummy says 'grrr',Momma",Renesmee said.

I laughed at her comment.

"I know how you feel. I was human once.",I said.

I got up from the chair and went into the kitchen. Suddenly,I heard Ethan's shrill cries come through the house. I walked out of the kitchen back into the living room.

"Do you want to help me Renesmee?",I asked walking toward the hallway.

Renesmee nodded excitedly and followed me to Ethan's nursery.

I opened his door and turned on the light.

"Did someone wake up from a good night's rest?",I cooed walking to my son's crib.

I picked him up and cradled him in my arm. His cries were soothed as I bounced him.

"Momma,why does he cry so loud?",Renesmee asked sitting in the rocking chair.

"He just wants to be held.",I said smiling.

"Can I hold him?",she asked.

Finally. I wondered when she would ask me that.

"Sure,sit up straight and hold your arms like a cradle.",I instucted.

When she did,I gently placed Ethan in her small arms.

"Be sure and hold his head. He's not that stable with his head yet.",I said.

Renesmee was so gentle with her baby brother. It was so precious to see.

I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a quick picture.

I wasn't much into all the social networks like Alice and Rosalie were,but that picture is definatley going on Facebook.

I heard Renesmee start to softly talk to Ethan.

"Hello Ethan,I'm your big sister. I love you very much. I can't wait until you get big enough to play with. We'll have a lot of great adventures.",she whispered.

Every little word,Ethan would look at his big sister while she talked. His eyes filled with curiosty and love.

Then,it happened.

A small smile crept across his face. Renesmee gasped.

"Momma! He smiled at me!",she said excitedly.

"Yes Renesmee,he did. And you know what? You're the first person he has smiled at.",I said smiling.

Renesmee's face beamed with joy.

Tired from all the excitment,Ethan started to cry again.

I got him from Renesmee and cradled him in my arms.

"What did I do Momma?",Renesmee asked.

Her voice and expression was filled with panic and sadness.

"Nothing sweetheart,he's just hungry. Come on,it's time for the both of you to eat.",I said.

Renesmee shot up from the chair and ran ahead of me. I followed behind her.

I set Ethan into his bouncer while I prepared everything.

"Renesmee,will you entertain your brother while I get everything ready?",I asked.

"Yes Momma,I will.",Renesmee said.

At vampire speed,I made Renesmee's breakfest first. I set her plate down on the table and got her eating.

Then,I quickly made Ethan's bottle. Hearing his fussy cries was not fun.

I finished everything then I got my son into my arms. I quickly stuck the bottle in his mouth.

His cries immediatley stopped as he bagan scarfing down the bottle.

This time,it wasn't blood. I decided to try formula this time. He seemed to like it okay. It sure did give him nutrition. I think.

After Ethan had finished his bottle,I had him over my shoulder rubbing his small back.

Edward had alread returned and was at the table helping Renesmee do a puzzle.

"Momma,I think that you should go shopping now.",Renesmee called from the table.

"Why do you want to get rid of me so fast,silly girl?",I asked laughing.

I heard the door burst open,and Alice walked through.

"Good morning,my dear family!",she said skipping in the house.

Alice was so peppy in the mornings it was unreal.

"Good morning,Alice. Are you ready to shop?",I asked putting Ethan back in his bouncer.

"Bella,I was born ready. Especially to shop.",she said laughing.

I giggled as well.

"Aunt Alice,what are you going to buy?",Renesmee asked hugging Alice.

"My dear Renesmee,I would buy out the store if I had to.",she said.

Renesmee nodded laughing.

"Come on,Bella! Early bird beats the worm!",Alice said.

"As they all say.",I muttered.

I told my family goodbye and gave them all kisses.

I sure hoped they would be okay.

_Edward's POV_

The minute my wife left everything got hetic.

Renesmee was boucing off the walls and Ethan would cry for no reason sometimes.

I don't know how Bella does it sometimes,but she manages somehow.

"Daddy,I smell something stinky.",Renesmee informed me after running in a circle around the chair.

I sniffed the air to see what she was smelling.

My nose fell on my son who was cradled in my arm.

"That's great. Just great.",I muttered under my breath.

I put Ethan to my shoulder and walked to his nursery. Renesmee followed behind me.

I laid Ethan onto his changing table and got a clean diaper and some wipes.

I slowly unsnapped his sleeper and got to his diaper. I peeled off the sides of the diaper awaiting a yucky suprise.

At times like these,I wish I wasn't a vampire so I wouldn't have a strong sense of smell.

I quickly got my son cleaned up and ready. Changing a diaper was harder than I thought.

I carried Ethan back into the living room where Renesmee was.

"Daddy,can I go play outside? Alone?",Renesmee asked looking up from her coloring book.

"Maybe later,Renesmee",I said.

"Please?"

"No,Renesmee."

"Pretty please,Daddy?"

"I said no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Renesmee batted her eyelashes with a pleading look. It was hard not to say no.

"Alright,if you promise to stay in the front yard where I can see you.",I said.

"I will,Daddy!",she said bouncing up.

She ran outside to play.

When she shut the door,I looked down at my son.

"Your sister is so silly sometimes,huh?",I said.

A small toothless grin came across his face causing me to smile as well.

I kissed his head softly.

_Renesmee's POV_

Being outside again was amazing. I felt free out here. Since the Volturi incident,I haven't been able to come outside. That was one week ago.

I walked around on the grass feeling the cool breeze on my face.

Then,I felt arms around me pick me up.

I screamed but a hand covered my face.

The stranger pulled me into the bushes.

"Don't worry,little one. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know something.",the strange man said.

"What?",I said.

"Do you,by chance,know Carlisle Cullen? He's supposed to live somewhere around here.",the stranger said.

"Yes,he's my grandfather. Why do you want to know?",I said.

"I need a word with him. Can you tell me where he is?",the stranger said.

'_DADDY! HELP ME!',_I screamed in my head.

I heard my father rush out of the house.

He stopped when he saw me in the stranger's arms.

"Alistair? Will you let go of my daughter,please?",he asked.

Alistair let me go,and I ran to my father hugging his waist.

"Edward,where is your father?",he asked.

"He's at the hospital working. He'll be home this evening. Would you like to stay here until he comes home?",Daddy said.

I didn't know this man,but he seemed pretty suspicious.

We all went inside. Alistair started sniffing and looking around.

"I smell human blood.",he said.

"That's my son.",Daddy said.

I decided to let Daddy and Alistair have some time talking. I went back into Ethan's nursery where he was sleeping.

I walked over to his crib and put my arm through the handle bars.

I gently patted his bottom like Momma does somtimes. I guess it wasn't gentle enough.

Ethan started to whimper and cry out.

"Renesmee Carlie,get out of your brother's room,now.",Daddy said sternly.

I ran real quick into my room. I closed my door then went to sit on my bed.

When I sat on my bed,I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. I laid down and closed my eyes.

My heart started racing and my head was spinning.

I hoped I wasn't getting sick again. I was sick and tired of going to the hospital over and over.

I closed my eyes to relax. I felt my head spinning more and my heartbeat sped up.

I massaged my head thinking it would help.

I tried standing up,but I was immobile.

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry.

I started inhaling and exhaling for a few minutes. That helped bunches.

When I stood up,I began feeling dizzy again. My legs tired out,and I fell to the floor.

Daddy came rushing in as soon as I crashed.

I felt his cool arms wrap around me,and I clung to him.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?",he asked panicked.

"Yes,I just felt really dizzy.",I said.

Daddy picked me up and carried me into the living room. Alistair was sitting on the chair.

Daddy sat on the couch holding me close.

I closed my eyes with my head on his chest.

But,I never knew that I wouldn't be able to open them again.

...

I was in my bed lying down. I opened my eyes slowly and found Momma looking at me.

Daddy was also in the room standing behind her.

"Hello Renesmee,how do you feel?",Momma asked.

"Better. What happened exactly?",I said.

"You had a minor panic attack. We're still unsure of how it happened.",Daddy said.

I nodded slowly.

"Momma,I'm sorry I made you come home early.",I said.

Momma laughed.

"That's at the least of my worries. You are more important to me than clothes.",she said.

I smiled slightly.

"Oh,and guess what Renesmee?",Momma said.

"What Momma?",I said.

"I got a letter from the homeschooling program I applied for. I got accepted meaning I get to start teachng you soon.",Momma said.

Exciment and joy filled my body.

I finally get to be a school girl!

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**


	4. Flu

Bella's POV

Being with my children was very fun and calming. I was glad to share different experiences with my children. Even when they're sick and throwing up.

Flu season has started up,and my children were the ones to catch it. Renesmee has taken it pretty well,but Ethan has not been a very happy baby.

wOf course,being one month old,he wasn't used to being sick. So,that's how I'm spending the next couple of days.

"MOMMA!",Renesmee screamed drawing me from my thoughts.

In quick motions,I handed Ethan to Edward then rushed to Renesmee's room.

Renesmee started to vomit as soon as I arrived in her room. I quickly pulled the trash can to her face as she threw up. She only ended up getting some on her pajamas.

Her heart-wrenching cries started as she finished. I hated seeing her like this.

When she was finished,I took out the bag of the trash can and threw it out.

"Mommy...I don't feel good.",Renesmee said as I walked back in.

"I know,baby. Come on,let's get you cleaned up.",I said.

I helped her out of bed,and we walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the bathtub for Renesmee and let the water get warm.

"What if I throw up in the bathtub?",she asked getting undressed.

"It'll be okay.",I said.

I turned off the water then helped my daughter in.

She spent a while just relaxing and soaking in the bathtub. Then,I helped her get washed off.

Right after I was done,Renesmee started to whimper. Next thing I know,she was vomiting in the bathtub.

I cleaned her face when she was done.

"Momma,I'm so sorry.",Renesmee whispered through her tears.

"It's fine. You're okay.",I said.

I could remember times feeling like this as a little girl.

I let the water out then dried Renesmee off. I got her into some new pajamas as well.

I decided to let her get her teeth clean as well.

After Renesmee was all clean,I lifted her into my arms and she laid her head on my left shoulder.

"I'm sorry you feel bad,Ness.",I said rubbing her back.

I walked back into the living room to check on Edward and Ethan.

"Any vomiting from Ethan yet?",I asked sitting on the couch by Edward.

"Kinda,he spit up a couple of times,but that's pretty much it.",Edward said.

As we held our children close,my phone started buzzing. I picked it up to see who it was. Of course,it was Alice.

_"Hey Alice,what's up?"_

_"Nothing really. Is Renesmee and Ethan doing any better?"_

_"Not really. They still have fevers and nausea."_

_"Oh goodness,well,Carlisle said he's going to check on them later if that's alright."_

_"Okay,that's good. What's going on there?"_

_"Not much. Just crazy teenage vampires running around driving their parents crazy."_

_"Ha! Sounds normal."_

_"Ha ha,very funny."_

_"You really love being sarcastic,don't you Alice Cullen?"_

_"Whatever. So,what's going on there?"_

_"Just two vampire parents trying to take care of their sick children."_

_"Sounds fun. Well,nice talking to you Bella. Hope the kids feel better!"_

_"Thanks. Bye,Alice."_

I hung up and set my phone down. Renesmee appeared to be asleep in my arms. Ethan was also asleep in Edward's arms. Very quiet and peaceful moment.

Even though my babies were sick,I felt relieved with them in my arms. Somehow,I felt safe.

A few hours later,Carlisle came to check on my children. Their fevers were still high,and we finally got some medicine. Since Renesmee and Ethan are half-vampire,it would only take them a couple of days to get over the flu rather than a week. I was relieved and glad for that.

When Renesmee and Ethan were asleep,Edward and I sat on the couch talking.

"You know,I wish there was some way I could be human again.",I said.

"Why? So,you'll want to become a vampire more.",Edward said.

I laughed.

"No,I'm glad to be changed. It's just that,I wonder what my life would be like if I was still human.",I said.

"You would be sick right now too.",Edward said chuckling.

"Except,it would probably be morning sickness.",I said with a smug smile on my face.

"Bella!"

I laughed.

"I'm just kidding,love.",I said.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know what,Cullen?",I said.

"What?"

"I'm glad we have forever together."

I kissed his lips passionatley. Vampire life really was all I ever wanted.

**Sorry about the short chapter! I've kinda had writer's block lately :( Review?**


	5. Twilight? What's that?

Bella's POV

After Renesmee and Ethan had gotten over the flu,we decided to do a whole family trip to Isle Esme.

I didn't know how traveling with eight people would work,but I was prepared for the worst.

"Momma,can I take Sparkles?",Renesmee asked drawing me from my thoughts.

"Sure,just as long as you keep up with her.",I said.

I was packing some clothes when I heard the front door open.

"Bella! I'm here to help you!",someone called.

It sounded a lot like Alice.

Sure enough,it was,and Rosalie was with her.

"I didn't know I was disabled.",I said.

"You're not. We just came to help you since Edward isn't here.",Alice said walking in the bedroom.

Edward,Emmett,and Jasper had gone to get some things needed for the trip.

"Don't worry,Alice. I know the truth. You were lonely.",I said.

Alice rolled her eyes while Rosalie and I giggled.

"Alright,let's get to packing.",Alice said.

She was probably tired of us making fun of her. I tried to stiff a laugh but couldn't.

I heard little feet patter on the floor.

"Aunt Alice! Aunt Rose! You're here!",Renesmee exclaimed.

She jumped into Rosalie's arms.

"Yeah,because Aunt Alice couldn't stand being lonely.",I said giggling.

"Shut up,Bella.",Alice said playfully.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

After Renesmee gave her aunts a hug,she wanted to help us pack to.

"Is there a swimming pool at the island?",Renesmee asked.

"Even better. There's a whole ocean.",I said.

Renesmee eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. I laughed.

After we got done packing mine and Edward's things,we went to Renesmee and Ethan's things.

"But Momma,I don't want to take that.",Renesmee would say about every other outfit.

Since she was five,she had more of a prefrence of clothing. I could never just pack whatever or else she wouldn't wear it.

"Okay,we have enough things for our trip.",I said zipping my children's bag.

I could hear Alice and Rosalie cooing to Ethan in the other room. Renesmee and I joined them.

"So did Carlisle and Esme make it there safe?",I asked sitting across from my sisters.

Carlisle and Esme had gone to the island last night to get everything ready for everyone's arrival.

"Yeah,they called last night saying they made it,and they can't wait to see us.",Alice said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Momma,I want to go with Aunt Alice.",Renesmee said after a silence.

"Where to?",I asked.

Alice looked confused as well.

"To the island.",she said.

"We're all going together on an airplane,baby.",I said.

"I want to sit by you,Aunt Alice.",Renesmee said turning to Alice.

"Renesmee,I'm sure Aunt Alice will want to sit by Uncle Jasper.",I said.

Renesmee's face fell.

"Hey,we'll worry about it when we get on the plane.",Alice said trying to cheer her niece up.

Ethan chose that moment to start crying.

I walked over and took him from Rosalie.

"I think it's time for a bottle.",Rosalie said.

"I think so too.",I said.

I walked in the kitchen with Ethan on my shoulder. I quickly prepared a bottle and fed it to him.

Edward,Jasper,and Emmett shortly arrived with the extras needed.

We packed them up and headed out to the airport.

Arriving at the airport was very hectic. With a crying baby and a impatient five-year-old,I wasn't suprised.

"Momma,I'm really hungry.",Renesmee said for the third time.

We had just went through security checking and were arriving on the plane.

"I know Renesmee. I'll give you some crackers in a minute.",I said.

We hustled into the plane then found our seats.

Ethan was still crying,and Renesmee was getting more impatient by the minute. I could not get them settled.

A few minutes later,Renesmee was content in Edward's lap eating crackers,and Ethan was in my arms drinking some blood.

Thankfully,the bottle was covered,so no on was suspicious of the substance.

"Momma,can I listen to my lullaby on your iPod?",Renesmee asked after finishing her snack.

"I don't have it with me. Do you want to play a game?",I offered.

I was glad Renesmee's face lit up at that idea.

"Sure,what is it?",she asked.

I looked back at Rosalie.

"Rose,wil you take Ethan?",I asked.

Of course,she nodded happily,and I handed her my son.

I held out my hands in front of Renesmee.

"Put your hands on top of my palms.",I said.

She did as directed.

"Now,I'm going to try to slap your hand,and you'll have to pull away before I can. Okay?",I said.

"Okay Momma.",she said.

The first couple of tries I ended up getting her. At least it sent her into fits of laughter instead of tears.

"Momma,I don't want to play this anymore. I want to play another game.",Renesmee said after a couple of rounds.

"Okay,what do you want to play?",I said.

"Something called _Twilight. _I saw it on a commercial on one of my shows. The charecters looked exactly like our family. It's coming out soon.",she said.

Edward and I looked at each other like our daughter had lost it.

"Renesmee,are you sure this wasn't a dream you had?",Edward asked.

"No Daddy,I really saw it on T.V. The two characters looked like you and Momma.",Renesmee explained.

"Did you see anyone else that you recognized?",I asked.

"No,I didn't watch all of it. You called me for dinner before it was over.",she said.

"What did we do?",I asked.

"Well,I don't remember. It was a while ago.",she said.

Okay so,either my daughter has lost her mind or this is real. Hopefully,it's the second conclusion.

"Bella,she's right. I pulled it up on my phone.",Alice said.

She handed me her phone. I watched the trailer in shock and awe.

After it was done,I handed Alice back her phone. I slouched in my seat confused then looked at Edward.

"How do these people know about our lives? That movie had everything that everything that happened when I moved here and met you. The van incident,James,and even when I found out you were a vampire.",I said.

"STALKERS!",Emmett blurted.

He got the whole plane's attention. I saw Rose slap the back of his head.

"Ow! Sorry!",he said.

Such a child.

"I don't know,Bella. We'll have to do some research later.",Edward said grabbing my hand.

"As smart as that sounds,I really want to know now.",I said.

"The plane does have free Wi-Fi.",Edward said smirking.

I laughed.

_T_"I know,but we didn't bring a laptop,dork.",I said.

A fellow passenger walking down the middle aisle stopped to look at us.

"Hi.",I said quietly.

"OH MY GOODNESS! EVERYONE,IT'S EDWARD CULLEN AND BELLA SWAN!",she screamed.

How did she know my maiden name?

"AND ALICE,JASPER,ROSE,AND EMMETT!",someone else blurted.

"Excuse me,how do you know us?",I asked a girl standing beside me.

"You're famous! By the way,_Twilight _was amazing! Can I have your autograph?",she said.

I smiled and nodded. I quickly signed the paper she gave me.

Within seconds,girls were trying to touch Edward and hold Renesmee.

"MOMMA!",Renesmee shouted out of confusion.

"I'm here. Come here,sweet girl.",I said.

I grabbed my daughter and set her in my lap.

Finally,the flight attendant ordered the girls back in their seats.

After all the stampede died off,I looked at Edward laughing.

His hair was messier than ever.

"We are DEFINATLEY taking a private jet next time. Even if it costs us a million dollars.",he said fixing his messy bronze hair.

I laughed and nodded.

"And Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Please tell me,from now on,that I will be the only girl to mess your hair.",I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yes,I wil make sure of that.",he said kissing my head.

I saw a couple of flashes go off in the back.

What have we gotten into?

**Oooo...tension in a plane. Up Next: Isle Esme and Twilight Research. Edward and Bella never knew they would become famous. lol. Please Review!(: I really love reading what you think(:**


	6. Bathtub Weddings and Coke?

Bella's POV

The airport in Rio was very crowded. It took us a while to get through there. But,we finally met up with Esme and Carlisle shortly.

"Hey kids,how was the plane ride?",Esme said giving us all hugs with Carlisle following her actions.

"Overwhelming. We met a lot of strangers that apparently know who we are.",I said getting my son from Rosalie.

"Like I said,they're stalkers.",Emmett said.

"Emmett,please stop talking about stalkers. They just watched a movie with us in it.",I said looking back at him.

"All right,we'll talk about this later. Come on,our time is wasting.",Carlisle said.

I think he was trying to avoid quarrling. Emmett was always the one to start the fights.

We grabbed our baggage and headed to a rental car to go to a dock.

Forgetting Ethan was in my arms,I let my tired arm loosen a little too much making her fall. Thankfully,Edward was there too catch him.

He cradled our son in his arms instead since I wasn't very stable.

"Momma,I'm really hungry.",Renesmee said as we got into the car.

It was about six o'clock and that's when my children usally eat. I could hear Ethan getting a little fussy too.

The rental car was big enough for our whole family. I guess that would make it a rental van.

There was silence all through the ride. We all just sat there quietly. Even Ethan and Renesmee were quiet which that wasn't normal.

We shortly arrived at the dock then we went to the island. Still no one talked to each other.

Renesmee did say a couple of things but not much. It was getting scary.

Once we got to the island,everyone seemed like themselves again. There was laughing,talking,and running around.

Renesmee seemed to like the island. She had never been before,so she was in for a treat.

"Mommy,there's a big ocean in front of the house!",she said running around on the sand.

"I know,Renesmee. It's so cool,right?",I said catching up with my wild child.

I saw a flash behind us.

"Alice.",I whispered lowly.

"Suprise!",Alice said running up behind me.

I gave her an agitated look.

"What? Do you not like having your picture taken on the beach?",she said.

I smiled and giggled.

I turned back around to find Renesmee close to the water.

"Renesmee,come on. It's time to go in.",I called.

"But Momma,just a little longer.",she said.

"Renesmee,we have all week. Come on,you need dinner and a bath.",I said.

She ran up to me and grabbed my hand,and we followed Alice inside.

Everyone looked so relaxed inside. With all the problems and stress that has gone on,it was great to see my family like that.

Rosalie walked over to us.

"Renesmee's meal is in the microwave. Esme had to do something,so she told me to tell you.",she said.

"Awesome. Thanks.",I said smiling.

I walked with Renesmee to the kitchen to get her food,but she got ahead of me. She popped the microwave open and got her meal leaving me to shut it.

She sat on a tall stool and ate her meal.

"Mommy,when can I see Jacob again?",she asked through a bite.

"I don't know,Renesmee. I really don't know where Jacob is right now.",I said.

Jacob hadn't called or texted our family in a while,so that left me clueless on his life.

Renesmee then ate her dinner in peace. She seemed to get sad everytime she brought up her wolf friend.

"Momma,I'm done.",Renesmee said after some silence.

I took her plate from her and set in the sink. We walked out of the dining area to where the family was.

"Momma,let's go to the beach again!",Renesmee said excitedly.

"Nessie,do you want to play a game?",Rosalie said breaking the subject.

"Acutally,you need a bath. Come on,my child.",I said.

Renesmee grabbed my hand,and we went to the back room where we would be staying. I opened the bag with my childrens things in it and got Renesmee some pajamas.

We went into the bathroom with the huge bathtub,and I ran some water. Renesmee quickly got undressed then got in the water.

"Did you bring my bubbles?",Renesmee asked.

"No,but I know how to make some.",I said.

I poured some liquid soap into the water mixing it. Renesmee was eager to help too.

"Alright,I'll give you a few minutes to play with your bubbles. After a few minutes is up,I'll come back in here and help you wash your hair,okay?",I said.

"Okay.",she said.

I walked out of the bathroom giving Renesmee some privacy. I went to go sit with the family.

Our family was arranged in couples with Ethan laid on the carpet on his back. He had his toy frog gently cooing and smiling at it.

I sat by Edward then Alice started to say something.

"I found the movie,Twilight,those girls were talking about. The actors and actresses look nothing like we do. It's so weird.",she said.

I was really confused.

"Does it say how they know us?",Jasper asked looking at his wife.

"Apparently,this movie is based off of a book series from Stephanie Meyer.",Alice explained.

"I still don't know how she knew us.",I said.

"Most authors make up names. I guess she liked our names and wrote about our stories. I don't know how she knew our life story.",Alice said.

Everyone sighed a little.

"Well,I guess we can say goodbye to our private lives. We're under the public eye now.",Emmett said sadly.

"Not exactly. We could move away.",Rosalie said.

"I'm sure the whole world will see it since it's so popular. We'll be known world wide. That's just how a series works.",Alice said.

I saw Jasper flinch a little. I think he felt the tension in the room.

"Oh well,I've always wondered what it was like to be famous.",Alice said excitedly.

I needed to get away. I can't take knowing what we're going to be going through.

"Alright,I better go check on Renesmee.",I said.

I got up and walked out of the room. I could hear the innocence of Renesmee's playing in the bathroom.

"..and you may kiss the bride! Muah!",she said.

I opened the door.

"What are you doing silly?",I said laughing.

"I'm doing a wedding,Momma!",she said.

"Oh really? Who's getting married?",I asked laughing.

"Me and Prince Charming. I love him.",she said.

I laughed.

"Alright,let's get those beautiful,bronze curls washed.",I said grabbing the shampoo.

I washed her hair then got her out. She dried off and put on her pajamas.

"Mommy,why is life so hard?",Renesmee asked after she got ready.

That question stumped me. I couldn't believe my five-year-old little girl is asking me this.

"Well,I think because we need to know the challenges a human faces. If life wasn't hard,there would be no point in living a life.",I said.

I tried to explain the best I could.

Thankfully,there were no other questions.

Renesmee ran out of the bathroom to where the family was which left me to pick up after her.

I walked in there shortly finding Renesmee sitting between Jasper and Alice. With a coke.

"Um,who gave that to Renesmee?",I asked.

Renesmee usally got really entergetic after drinking something sweet or carbohydrated. Like sodas.

"Uncle Emmett did!",Renesmee said.

My gaze flashed to Emmett. He held his hands up in surrender.

"You should be ashamed of yourself,Uncle Emmett!",Renesmee said pointing.

"What?! I never gave you that! You came in here with that!",Emmett said trying to defend himself.

Everyone looked at Renesmee.

"Renesmee?",I said sternly.

Silence.

"Renesmee Cullen,if you are lying,you better confess now. Or else,you going to wish you never got that Coke.",I said.

"Ha! Busted!",Emmett said.

I looked at Emmett.

"And you're going to wish you were never accused.",I said.

"I was thirsty!",Renesmee said finally.

I sighed.

"Just say that next time instead of lying. Okay?",I said looking back at my daughter.

Ethan chose that moment to fuss again. I knew it was bed time for my children.

I went to pick him up.

"Alright. It's bed time,Renesmee.",I said after I had Ethan in my arms.

"But Momma,I want to stay up just a little bit longer.",Renesmee said.

She usally had a daily tantrum at bedtime.

"No Renesmee,you need some sleep. If you stay up,you won't get to play at the beach tomorrow.",I said.

Thankfully,that got her up. After she had given everyone a kiss goodnight,we went back to the bedroom.

I laid Ethan in a crib that was here. Renesmee helped me cover him up,and we gave him a kiss.

"You're a good big sister.",I said when Renesmee got into bed.

She smiled widley.

"Alright,sweet dreams my sweet girl. I love you.",I said covering her up and giving her forehead a kiss.

"I love you too,Momma.",she said.

I turned the lights off and shut the door.

I walked back to where the family was again.

I saw Carlisle was on the phone and everyone was quiet.

"Okay,I'll tell her. Thank you. Goodbye.",Carlisle said.

"What's going on?",I asked confused.

"That was my friend from the hospital. Bella,your dad went into the emergency room last night. He's possibly dying.",Carlisle explained.

Everyone's attention turned to me. If I could close my eyes and never wake up,this would be the moment.

"We have to go.",I said.

**Oooo...cliffhanger!(: Tune in to see what happens next! Hopefully,I won't get writers block again :/ Review please!(: BTW, has anyone else gotten their Breaking Dawn Part 2 DVD? That movie is amazing! Too bad it's the last one :( Anyway,how did you like this chapter? I'll try to get the next one up next week since it's spring break for me!(: Yay! **

**-Emily**


	7. Paparazzi Problems

Renesmee's POV

I awoke with the sun shining in my face. Except,something was different. Momma wasn't sitting beside me as I woke up. I wonder if she's okay.

Instead,I woke up to my aunts fighting about what Ethan and I were going to wear today.

I sat up without them noticing.

"Where's my Momma?",I asked.

They both looked at me.

"Your Momma,Daddy,and Grandpa went back home to see about your other grandfather.",Aunt Alice explained.

I thought for a minute.

"Grandpa Charlie?"

"Yes,he's in the hospital right now.",Aunt Rose said.

I thought I might burst into tears, but I didn't. I didn't like being away from home knowing a family member is sick.

"Aunt Rose,what's wrong with him?",I asked.

She looked up at me as Aunt Alice walked out. I knew she knew something,but I guess she wanted Aunt Rose to explain.

"I don't know,baby. We haven't heard from your mother or father yet. So,I'm not sure.",she said.

I lowered my head thinking.

"Come on,it's time for breakfest.",Aunt Alice peeked in saying.

I hopped out of bed to go into the room where everyone was sitting. Except Momma,Daddy,and Grandpa. Aunt Rose followed me.

Uncle Emmett came over and scooped me into his arms hugging me tight. I giggled continuosly. He always knew how to give the best hugs. Even though they hurt sometimes.

Uncle Jasper came over and tickled my ribs making me giggle more.

"Stop! It tickles!",I demanded through my giggles.

"Okay,put Renesmee down so she eat her breakfest.",Grandma said setting my plate down on the table.

Uncle Emmett quickly set me on my feet,and I walked to the table.

"Grandma,have you heard from Momma,Daddy,or Grandpa?",I asked.

"No sweetheart,I haven't. I'm sure we will soon though.",she said handing me a fork.

I took a bite of my eggs.

"Thank you,this is good. Better than Momma's.",I said.

My grandmother smiled and laughed.

"Ooooo,I'm gonna tell Bella.",Uncle Emmett said like a ten-year-old.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

Aunt Rosalie came back in the room with Ethan in her arms. Suprisingly,he was still in his pajamas.

When I finished eating, I put up my dishes and joined my family.

Aunt Rose had laid Ethan on his playmat,so I decided to give my little brother some attention.

I sat down beside his playmat.

He looked straight at me smiling.

"Hey bubba,are you playing? You're such a big boy!",I cooed like everyone else did.

He smiled wider.

When nobody was looking,I put my hands around Ethan to pick him up. Turns out,real babies aren't like baby dolls.

As soon as I picked him up,he started to cry.

"Renesmee! Please don't do that!",Aunt Rose panicked.

She rushed over and grabbed Ethan from me. She held him closer than I've ever seen him hold him.

"Now,don't do that again!",Aunt Rose scolded.

Her eyebrows were furrowed,and she had a mad expression on her face.

I was suprised at her reaction. I was just trying to hold my baby brother.

I hid my head in my legs. I started to cry. My aunt had never treated me like that. I was sad and shocked at the same time. So much,that I felt my heart shatter.

"Rosalie! That is no way to treat your niece! Apologize now!",someone said.

At least someone stood up for me.

I hope the rest of my family comes back soon.

Bella's POV

"Looks all better! You may get to go home in a few days!",a nurse said after checking my dad's heart rate.

When we arrived here,I found out my dad had a minor heart attack. He wouldn't be stable for a while,but he would get to go home shortly.

The nurse walked out. My dad looked at me.

"So,who all did you leave at the island again?",he asked for the fifth time.

"Dad,I've told you this. We left the kids,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,and Esme.",I said.

My father nodded slowly.

"How old are Reneasemee (this is not a typo,it's the way he said it) and Ethan again?"

"It's Renesmee,Dad."

"Right,that's what I meant."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Renesmee is my big five-year-old and Ethan is about two months old now.",I said.

"Wow! I feel old.",my dad said laughing.

"That's why you're a grandfather.",I said laughing.

My dad gave me his "pretending to be irritated look".

"Hey! Carlisle's a grandfather too, and he looks about thirty something!",he whined playfully.

"So what are you saying? You're too young to be a grandfather?",I said.

"My point exactly!",he said.

I laughed and then was silent.

Carlisle,my mom,and Edward came in shortly.

"I heard laughing. What were you two up to?",my mom asked sitting beside me.

"Dad was saying how he was too old to be a grandfather of a five-year-old and a two month old.",I said.

"I have to agree. People are grandparents at the youngest ages.",my mom said making the whole room laugh.

I heard the shrill of my cell phone. It was Alice's number. I hoped and prayed everything was okay.

_"Alice is everything okay?"_

_"Yes Bella,everything's fine. Just one slight problem."_

_"What?!"_

_"Calm down,your daughter won't stop being in a sad mood. She won't even go on the beach._

_"Wow,and I thought she was my water child."_

_"Not today. Here,she wants to talk to you."_

I heard sniffles from my daughter. I knew something had gone wrong. Renesmee rarley calls me crying.

_"Hello?"_

_"Renesmee,what's the matter?"_

_"I need you. I can't take it anymore. I miss you,Momma."_

_"I miss you too,my sweet baby. Tell me what happend."_

There was silence until Renesmee took a breath.

_"Aunt Rose yelled at me today."_

_"Did what?"_

_"Yelled at me,Momma."_

_"Why did she yell at you?"_

_"Because I picked up Ethan."_

_"Well,she probably did that because she was scared you were going to drop him. Aunt Rose tends to overreact sometimes,but she still loves you. You'll be okay."_

_"I know. We're friends again now."_

_"That's good. I have to go. Goodbye my sweet Renesmee."_

_"Bye."_

I knew my children needed me back at the island,but I knew the were in good hands.

"Well,Renesmee got yelled at.",I announced to the whole room.

"By Rosalie?",Edward asked.

"Yes,she picked up Ethan and Rosalie yelled at her. Typical reaction.",I said.

"Well,at least you know your children are safe.",my mom said.

I smiled and nodded.

Renesmee's POV

Aunt Rose and I are finally friends again. She told me that she would go swimming with me thanks to my begging skills. I love having brown eyes!

Acutally,my whole family was going swimming. Thanks to my big,brown eyes.

"I'm ready for swimming!",I said running out of the bathroom.

I was wearing a new bikini which is "very mature for my age" as Aunt Alice would say.

My family and I went out to the huge ocean. I was the first one to go in.

I looked back at everyone. They looked like I've never seen them before.

"My family sparkles?",I said quietly to myself.

I saw Uncle Emmett give Aunt Rose a peck on the lips.

"Hey! No kissing! It's digusting!",I yelled.

Everyone laughed.

I continued to play in the waves. I slipped and slid everywhere.

My uncles each took turns throwing me in the deeper end. It was the best experience ever.

Then,I saw some figures I didn't recognize in the trees. They had cameras in their hands.

I ran back on the shore while they cotinued to take pictures. Of me.

"Hey look,it's Edward and Bella's daughter. Camera shy,aren't you?",one man yelled.

"Who are you?!",Aunt Alice yelled.

"We're something called paparrazi.",another man said.

Aunt Alice directed us all inside. I think she knew what was going on.

"Aunt Alice,what happened out there?",I asked.

"It's happened. We're known to the world now.",she said.

"We need to leave this is no longer private.",Aunt Rose said.

Aunt Alice sat me down on the couch,and Aunt Rose sat beside me with Ethan.

In a flash,every single thing we brought was packed. Nothing was left.

We all got cleaned up and got some new clothes on then headed to the airport.

There were so many people trying to get to us that my Uncle Emmett had to hold me while we got on a plane.

I was asleep the whole plane ride then we quickly arrived in Forks again.

We quickly met up with Momma and Daddy. There were still cameras flashing and everything.

I don't understand why people can't just leave us alone. We had a quick reunioun and departure. Momma and Daddy took Ethan and I back to the hospital while the rest of the family used vampire speed to get home.

There wasn't any cameras at the hospital,but I still wanted Daddy to hold me the whole way to the room.

We arrived at the room and walked in. Then,I got to see two people I haven't seen in forever. My grandparents.

Bella's POV

Renesmee jumped out of Edward's arms and ran into my mother's.

"Hey baby! I haven't seen you in forever!",my mom said showering Renesmee with kisses.

Renesmee's musical laughter filled the room.

My mom set her down and looked at Ethan.

"Who's that little man?",my mom asked playfully.

"My baby brother!",Renesmee said.

"Your baby brother! That's so cool!",my mom said.

I handed Ethan to her.

She seemed very happy with him.

The door bust open with photograpers. Thankfully,we were able to get them out.

Renesmee walked over to my father's bed and sat beside him.

He embraced her in a hug.

"I've missed you,Grandpa. I was worried about you.",Renesmee whispered.

"I've missed you too,Ness. I was worried about you to when I saw you on the cover of this magazine.",my dad said.

What?

The picture was of Renesmee on the beach at Isle Esme.

I looked at Edward with worry.

I knew that we weren't going to be able to keep our daughter from the public eye.

**How did you like this chapter? It might not be the best one,but please review(: It helps me write better(: By the way,it's finally spring break for me! Yay! That means more chapters to come! Keep your eyes open for the next one(: xoxoemily**


	8. Pre-Christmas Part 1 and Special Return

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee,are you ready to go now?",Momma called.

Because the Christmas holidays were so close,Aunt Alice had callled a special shopping trip to get some Christmas outfits. All the presents were bought,so she thought we needed outfits too.

I grabbed my coat and put it on. Then,I grabbed a small backpack and Sparkles just for the trip. I took another good look at my room then ran into the living room where Momma,Daddy,and Ethan were waiting.

"Ready! Let's go!",I said.

I ran out before Momma and Daddy. I opened the car door and got in quickly. For some reason,I felt the need to race my parents to the car. It helped us leave faster.

I got into my booster seat and shut the door. I quickly buckled then sat back taking a breath. Being in a booster seat wasn't as cool as you think. They hurt your bottom and are annoying. Since I'll be turning six in February**(I know her real birthday is September 11,but I want to make it in February since it's my story)**,I hope I'll get out of this booster seat routine.

Momma and Daddy came out of the house a few minutes later. Daddy put Ethan's carseat beside me while Momma sat in the passenger with his bag.

Daddy shut the door then got into the car to start driving. Ethan started to cry very loudly when we started driving to the main house. So loud,I had to close my ears. I didn't like when he cried. It really hurt my ears sometimes.

Momma made Daddy stop the car,and she got out and opened Ethan's door. She gave him a pacifier just for the ride to the main house. Ethan didn't like pacifiers much. He always spit them out. But,it would keep him quiet for the short ride to the main house.

When we arrived,everyone was outside waiting on us. I was pretty sure we weren't all riding together in the same car,but we were probably going at the same time.

As Daddy pulled in and stopped the car,Aunt Alice came up to the window to talk to him. He rolled down the window.

"Hey,is everyone ready?",Daddy asked.

"Yes,we were just waiting on you guys.",Aunt Alice said smiling.

Ethan chose that moment to start crying.

"Is it okay if I feed Ethan right quick?",Momma asked.

"Yeah,sure. Lola said she wouldn't be there until ten anyway,so you have time.",Aunt Alice said.

was someone my family hired to gaurd us when we go places. I really don't want people with cameras running me over,or people trying to touch me. So, keeps the fans away from us.

I love . She's so sweet and kind. She's like another mother or aunt to me. She said she has a little girl about my age,and that I might get to meet her one day. I couldn't wait.

Momma got out of the car to get Ethan. She waved at my family standing on the other side of the car,and she sat in her seat again. She rummaged through Ethan's bag getting a bottle. She put it into his hungry mouth shortly. I had to hold my nose since it was very appealing blood.

I heard a loud knock at my window. I turned,and Uncle Emmett had his face plastered on the window making a funny face. I started giggling. Then,he made another one. It was so funny I almost died lauging. Momma and Daddy were looking at him as well.

"Such a child.",Momma said.

I rolled down my window,and Uncle Emmett stuck his head in.

"Hey! You are so silly,Uncle Emmett.",I said through giggles.

"That's what I like to hear. So,what's the hold up?",he said looking up at the front.

"I'm feeding your nephew.",Momma said.

"Oh,okay. I need to teach him how to eat like a man.",Uncle Emmett said.

I laughed a little.

"Not while he's in my care. I don't want my son's death story to be 'I died because my uncle taught me how to easily choke on my food.'",Momma said.

Uncle Emmett and Daddy laughed a little.

"Well,see you in a bit.",Uncle Emmett said.

We waved,and I rolled up my window. I could see Ethan was almost done with his bottle. I was glad,because I was ready to go shopping with my family.

After Ethan finished, Momma put his bottle back and wiped his mouth with the bib that was on him. She got out and put him back in his carseat. She shut the door then told the family we were ready. I saw everyone start hustling in the cars.

Daddy started up the car as Momma got back in. We drove behind Uncle Emmett's jeep. I couldn't tell who was in there since his windows were so dark like everyone elses.

"Momma,will there be paparazzi there?",I asked as we drove.

"I don't know,baby. There's no telling.",she said.

I looked out my window most of the time with Sparkles in my arms. Ethan made the car really noisy by cooing and playing with a rattle he got last week. I picked it up a few times and helped him play with it. Other than that,the car ride was kinda boring.

When we arrived at the mall,it was really crowded. Great. There was bound to be paparazzi here. Daddy parked the car by Uncle Emmett's jeep. It wasn't very far from the mall,thank goodness.

I quickly unbuckled and got out. I stood at my door waiting for my parents. Momma got out and got Ethan. Daddy got out after her.

"Come on,Ness.",Daddy said holding out his hand.

I grabbed his hand,and we walked up the parking lot. My family shortly joined us then we went into the mall. Momma let Aunt Rose take Ethan as we met up. stood at the entrance waiting on us.

"Hello everyone! Ready for some shopping?",she said.

We all answered excitedly at different times. Walking inside wasn't that bad. Suprisingly,I wasn't blinded by the flashes of camreas. I was just screamed at by a hundered. It could be worse,right? I was glad I had family to protect me.

We walked into a clothing store that had all kinds of Christmas clothes. There was a bunch of red,green,and gold everywhere. I wish pink or blue was a Christmas color. Or maybe even orange.

Aunt Alice almost revealed our secret about being vampires. It looked like she was about to start looking at things with vampire speed. Thankfully,my theroy ended up being wrong.

"Everyone! Look at these cute clothes!",Aunt Alice squealed about every rack.

"Hey Al,how about you pick out the clothes and we'll try them on?",Uncle Jasper said.

Aunt Alice was the only one looking around. My family wasn't much for shopping. Except my aunt.

"Fine. But all the guys are wearing sweaters this year.",Aunt Alice said.

I think all of the men in my family was mad at Uncle Jasper for opening his big mouth.

"You know,I was thinking. I think all of the guys and Renesmee should go somewhere else while we pick out their outfits. And they will HAVE to buy them no matter what.",Aunt Alice said.

Everyone agreed except the men. They eventually gave in though. So,Ethan,Daddy,Uncle Jasper,Uncle Emmett,Grandpa,and I were kicked out of the store. By our own family members!

I really didn't like being the only girl. It was kinda wierd at times.

"So,where should we go?",Uncle Jasper asked as we were walking.

"Pet store!",I exclaimed.

The last time I went to a pet store was a long time ago. Before Ethan was born. Of course,nobody agreed because they knew they would have blood lust and lose control. I hoped Jacob would come back soon. I knew he would take me.

"Fine. Then,we should go sit somewhere. My feet are hurting badly.",I said.

We found a bench by a pool of water where you throw coins in and sat there. Well,I didn't exactly sit on the bench. I ended up sitting in my grandfather's lap instead of the hard bench. I liked laps better than benches.

Then,I got the urge to do something men couldn't take care of. It would be embarresing if they did.

"Guys,I have to go to the bathroom.",I said.

"Who volunteers?",Uncle Emmett said.

"You do,Emmett. Since you said something.",Uncle Jasper said.

"How about the both of you take your darling niece to the bathroom?",I said.

I only said that,because I didn't care who took me. I just needed to go. Badly.

"Okay,come on Ness. Jasper and I will take you.",Uncle Emmett said.

I got off of Grandpa's lap and held Uncle Jasper's hand while we walked to the bathroom. It didn't take Uncle Emmett long to find them,thank goodness.

After I had my human moment,I saw someone who caught my eye. Someone really familiar. I hoped it was who I thought.

I got my uncles to go in the direction towards the person. I tapped on their back,and I was right!

"JAKE!",I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"NESSIE!",he mimicked my volume.

I jumped into his arms and squeezed his neck. We both laughed.

"Where have you been?",I asked.

"Around the world,seems like.",he said.

I laughed a little.

He went over to my uncles and shook their hands in a friendly way.

"Come on! You can shop with us too!",I said grabbing his hand.

Instead,he picked me up and held me in his arms while we walked back to the bench. I rested my head on his shoulder the whole time. It felt good to have my Jacob back.

We walked back to where Daddy,Ethan,and Grandpa were. They were suprised to see Jacob too. Well,Ethan wasn't as much,but he's still a baby anyway.

"Where's the ladies today?",Jacob asked.

"They're picking out our Christmas outfits for us. Which reminds me,Alice just texted me saying they were ready.",Daddy said leading the way back.

I was still in Jacob's arms while we walked. I hope I didn't have to try on anything when we got back. In fact,my stomach started hurting,and I felt really hot.

Jacob set me down when we got into the store. Everything was getting kind of blurry. I could see Momma running up and hugging Jacob,and everyone else too.

I felt my legs start to get very limb before I fell.

"Nessie,are you okay?"

That was all I heard before everything turned black and quiet.

**Yay! Jacob has returned!(: But,Ness has gotten sick :( I know you're probably thinking, "Why does Renesmee have to get sick?" It's not the best ending,but I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Sorry for the long update,but spring break wasn't relaxed as I thought as it was going to be. Plus,I have a bad habit of writer's block :( Except the fact that there's a cliffhanger,I hoped you enjoyed this chapter(: I'll have an update soon! xoxoemily**


	9. Recovering and Cullen Christmas Suprises

Renesmee's POV

Next thing I knew,I was being rushed home. I felt nauseous and dizzy. I heard different people speaking to me, but their voices were muffled and their faces were blurry. I could feel the car stop and someone carry me into the cottage.

I was laid on the couch. Then, there was a thermometer set in my mouth. I hoped I wasn't that sick.

"Her fever is at 101.5. If it doesn't go down after some Tylenol, you need to rush her to the hospital.",someone said.

"I JUST WANT MY MOMMA!",I said.

I felt tears burn my eyes. I couldn't see. I felt bad. I just wanted my Momma to hug me.

"It's okay,Ness. I'm right here.",Momma said.

I felt cool arms wrap around my body to embrace me. My mother's arms felt so good on my hot body. It was comforting to know at least she was there.

"Call if anything you need anything.",I heard someone whisper quietly.

Then, they walked out the door. Suddenly, a liquid was being forced down my throat. I gagged a little but still managed to swallow.

"There,that should help your fever.",was the last thing I heard before I drifted into a deep sleep in my mother's arms.

_Two hours later..._

The feeling of nausea woke me up quickly. I started inhaling and exhaling quickly to let someone know I was about to get sick. Momma quickly carried me to the restroom. She held my hair while I emptied my stomach.

Tears were streaming down my face. I screamed everytime I could take a breath before vomiting. Momma just held my hair and rubbed my back.

When I was finished,the toilet was flushed and Momma helped me rinse my mouth.

"I'm going to get you in the bath.",Momma said.

She walked out then came back in with a towel and pajamas for me. That's just what I needed. She ran the water while I stood there trying not to get sick again.

Momma undressed me and put me in the bathtub. I didn't feel like playing at all. I just wanted to get clean and get out. Momma cleaned my hair and body for me. I felt like if I moved one more muscle I would get sick again.

After I was all clean, Momma helped me out and dried me with a towel. Then,she helped me get dressed into my pajamas.

"Momma,I want to go home.",I said with more tears.

"You are home,sweet girl. I'm sorry you feel bad. Come here.",she said.

She picked me up and settled me in her arms. I laid my wet head against her shoulder. She took me back into my room and laid me on my bed.

"It's almost dinner time. Would you like some crackers or something?",she asked.

"Can I have some blood and crackers? Oh,and can you give me Sparkles?",I said.

"Sure,I'll get those for you.",she said with a smile.

She handed me Sparkles then walked back out. Sparkles looked a little sad. I haven't been really playing with her much lately. I remembered the time that I left her at the main house. And not just anywhere at the main house but OUTSIDE the main house. The weird thing was I was the one who found her.

I saw Daddy walk into my room.

"How are you feeling?",he asked sitting on my bed.

"I feel a little better. Hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow since it's Christmas.",I said.

Tomorrow was Christmas and I didn't even realize it until now! Usually I spend the night at the main house but not this year.

"Yeah,it would be sad if you were sick on Christmas.",he said in a playful yet serious tone.

I nodded and giggled.

"Daddy,can all of our family come celebrate with us?",I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Yeah,why wouldn't they be?",he said.

"I mean EVERYONE. ALL of my grandparents,ALL of my aunts and uncles,and ALL of our friends."

"Renesmee,they will ALL be there. Well, my family. We did Christmas already with you mother's parents last week. Remember?",he said

"Oh,then never mind. Can I go into the living room with you? I don't feel nauseous anymore.",I said.

Daddy nodded and picked me up. We walked back into the living room. Momma was about to come back to my room with my food but stopped when we walked past her.

"I guess someone's feeling better.",she said.

I got out of Daddy's arms going to sit on the couch. I felt like someone was missing.

"Momma,where's Ethan at?",I asked.

He usually is in the floor playing or something.

"Oh, our family offered to take him since you felt bad. He's at the main house.",Momma said.

"Can I go too?",I asked trying not to feel jealous.

"Um,it's better that you stay here. He's coming back later anyway.",she said.

I nodded. Momma handed me my crackers and a glass of blood. I downed the blood but took a little bit more time on the crackers.

"Can we watch a movie?",I asked whatever parent was listening.

"Sure,what would you like to watch?",Daddy said walking over to sit by me.

"Hmm..let's watch Frosty!",I said.

I loved that movie. It was really cool.

"Okay,I'll put it in.",Momma said walking over to the television.

The movie started to play and I laid my head on Daddy's chest while he held me. Momma sat comfortably beside us. As the children were meeting Frosty,I heard the door open.

"Ethan's back!",someone said.

Momma got up when Aunt Rose walked in with Ethan. She got my baby brother and snuggled him. I also got up to hug my aunt.

"Hey Nessie! You look better!",she said

She picked me up and kissed my cheeks. I snuggled my face into her shoulder. Her fuzzy coat felt good. Aunt Rose rubbed my back softly.

"How do you feel baby girl?",she asked.

"Good.",I whispered.

"Her fever has gone down tremndously after the Tylenol,so she should be good and well by tomorrow. Oh,and thanks for watching Ethan.",Momma said.

I saw Aunt Rose smile.

"No problem! I'm thankful for every time I get a chance!",she said.

"Aunt Rose,stay and watch Frosty with us!",I suggested.

"Okay,but I have to go back as soon as it's over.",she said.

I nodded and we walked to the couch. Daddy must've had to do something in the other room cause he wasn't on the couch anymore. The movie was still playing. Momma set Ethan on his tummy with some toys then sat by me and Aunt Rose.

"So,what are the plans for tomorrow?",Momma asked.

"Well, at night,we were just going to celebrate together and do presents. We also invited Jacob.",Aunt Rose said.

Daddy came back in greeting Aunt Rose with a hug. Ethan saw him and started smiling and trying to get his attention. Daddy scooped him up and gave him billions of kisses.

I looked over at the television and the credits were rolling. Short movie!

"Aunt Rose,please don't leave now.",I pleaded.

"I have to,Ness. I need to help finish decorating. We'll see each other tomorrow though!",she said.

I hesitantly gave her a hug and watched her leave. I really didn't want her to leave.

"Renesmee,you need to go get in bed. It's almost nine,and you have a busy day tomorrow.",Momma said getting Ethan from Daddy.

"Can I help get Ethan ready?",I asked.

Momma smiled and nodded. I kissed Daddy goodnight then went to help Momma. Ethan's nursery was dark and quiet. The only light there was is his little truck lamp. Until Momma turned the light on.

Momma laid Ethan on his changing table and asked me to get him some pajamas while she changed his diaper. I got him a sleeper with some frogs on it. Ethan seemed to love frogs. He slept really well in this.

"Momma,Ethan's gained some weight.",I noticed as she took his jumper off.

I noticed his legs and stomach weren't as thin as they used to be.

"Yeah,he'll lose it sometime though. I've read in a book it's called 'baby weight'",Momma said.

"I think I'll call him chunky monkey!",I said laughing.

Momma laughed too. After Ethan was dressed,Momma laid him down and let me cover him up.

"Night Chunky,I love you.",I said through the bars.

Momma giggled.

"Come on Ness,I'll tuck you in.",she said motioning me to come.

I walked with her into my dark room and hopped into my bed. Momma covered me up and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight,love. I love you.",she said walking out.

"Night Momma. Love you more.",I said.

She shut my door and I drifted into a dream.

...

Morning approached very quickly. I woke up with the smell of pancakes and eggs cooking. I sleepily walked into the living room seeing Momma on the couch.

"Good morning,sunshine! Merry Christmas!",she said as I ran into her arms.

She wore an elegant red dress with her hair straightened. She looked like a supermodel.

"Merry Christmas.",I said sleepily.

"Do you feel better?",she asked.

"Yes. Do we get to go to the main house soon?",I asked.

"Yes,after you eat and get dressed.",she said.

I nodded and got off of her lap. Daddy set out a plate on the table for me then turned around to pick me up.

"Merry Christmas,my love. Are you ready to eat?",he said kissing my cheeks.

"Merry Christmas to you too,Daddy. Yes,I'M STARVING!",I said laughing.

Daddy set me down then I began to eat my breakfest. I also drank my apple juice.

After I finished,I made sure that I put my plate in the sink. Momma HATES when I don't. I went to my room to get dressed. I got out my red Christmas dress that I was supposed to wear. Then, I got my white pantyhoes and my white Mary Janes with the tiny heel.

I took my pajamas off to put the dress on. Then, I put my white pantyhoes and shoes on. I grabbed my green and white bow and a brush then carried it to the living room.

"Momma,will you help me fix my hair please?",I asked sitting on the couch.

"Sure,just let me finish this last dish.",she said.

A few minutes later,she walked over and I handed her the brush and she brushed through my curls. She ended up putting the bow on the side of my head.

"All done! Let's get Ethan up and dressed!",she said walking to his nursery.

I walked slowly behind her. Ethan's nursery was very quiet. Usually,he would be crying or playing with a toy by now but he wasn't. I think Momma made him mad picking him up while he was still asleep. She gently bounced him while he cried.

After he was calm,Momma laid him on his changing table. Unfortunatley,he decided to cry again. Momma tried to get him calm by gently talking to him,but it didn't work. So, I decided to step in and help.

I grabbed Ethan's favorite rattle. I gently shook it trying to distract him from being changed. Thankfully, I got him to smile and he stopped crying. Momma got him cleaned up then took his pajamas off. I gave Ethan his rattle, so he could play with it.

"Renesmee,will you hand me the outfit over there?",Momma asked poiting to the rocking chair.

There was an outfit hanging there. It was a long-sleeved,plaid onesie that was red and made to look like a button down shirt. Underneath it was some jeans and red socks. I grabbed it all and handed it to Momma.

"Thank you Nessie,you've been a great help. Can you go find Daddy and see if he's ready?",she said.

I nodded and ran out of the nursery. I ran to my parents room and found my father on the bed putting his shoes on. With a red sweater.

"You really did wear a sweater,Daddy.",I said suprised.

After he tied the last laces,I ran into his arms.

"Yes,I did. And if I didn't,your aunt would've had a cow.",he said.

I laughed causing him to laugh too.

"Is your mother ready?",he asked after our fits of laughter.

"Yeah,she's dressing Ethan.",I said.

"Well,let's go check on them."

Daddy stood up and held me in his arms. We walked to the nursery where Momma and Ethan were. Momma was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Ethan a bottle.

"Momma,we're ready to go.",I said.

She looked up at me and laughed.

"Well,Ethan's not.",she said.

I still think we should take Uncle Emmett's advice about teaching Ethan how to eat like a man. Daddy set me down and kissed Momma on the lips a couple of times. I looked away in disgust.

After Ethan was fed and ready, we were finally ready to go to the main house. The car ride was a quick blur because I was so excited I didn't pay attention to anything. Until we got to the main house.

There were A BUNCH of Christmas decorations outside. Lights and everything. That made me a little more nervous to go inside. My aunts stood outside waiting for us greeting us with hellos as we got out. Aunt Alice picked me up and carried me inside. She said I was too pretty to walk on my feet. That was interesting.

Inside the main house had even more decorations. Including a tall tree. Everyone was also dressed nicely for this special ocassion. They were either in red,gold,or green. We were basically all matching. The main house even smelled like Christmas.

There were also A BUNCH of presents under the tree. Of course,being five,I tried to figure out what was in each package. I didn't have many lucky guesses.

"Find anything yet?",someone said making me jump.

I turned around and saw Uncle Jasper standing looking down at me.

"Uncle Jazz,you scared me. No,I haven't.",I said.

"Sorry Ness. I was wondering if you wanted to play a game.",he said.

I filled with excitment.

"Okay! Let's play tag! You're it!",I said.

I touched Uncle Jasper's arm then ran off quickly. Before I could run away, he touched my back which made me it. He quickly ran upstairs at vampire speed. I could too,but I decided not to. He ran to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie's room.

"Pause! I have an idea.",he said stopping.

I stopped huffing and puffing as I plopped on the bed.

"I think we should play a trick on your Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. It's a perfect Christmas gift.",he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I know where Emmett keeps his silly string. Let's get some of that. That would be the perfect Christmas joke.",he said.

Uncle Jazz opened a drawer beside us and got the silly string. We opened it and hid behind the bed waiting for my aunt and uncle.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps.

"Ready?",Uncle Jasper said.

I nodded excitedly and we heard them approach.

We got out from behind the bed and sprayed the silly string as hard as we could. Only problem is, the person wasn't Uncle Emmett. Or Aunt Rose. I started to feel guilty when I saw who it really was.

"Jasper Hale and Renesmee Cullen get out from behind there now."

Uh oh...

...

I rarely got in trouble with my grandfather. Especially on Christmas. But,I wouldn't want to get sprayed with silly string either. He had all the rights to be mad at us.

Uncle Jasper and I were sitting on the couch having a "time out" time. We couldn't talk or get up until the time was over. I hated time outs. That's why I usually get spanked instead of this punishment. I'll probably get one of those too.

I saw Daddy and Grandpa walking into the living room. They sat on the couch in front of us.

"Renesmee,Jasper,why did you have silly string?",Grandpa asked.

I sighed.

"We wanted to play a joke on Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie,but you walked in there instead.",I said.

"Who's idea was it?",Daddy asked.

"It was mine. I take the blame for Carlisle getting sprayed with silly string. I'm very,very sorry,Carlisle.",Uncle Jasper said.

"Yeah,me too Grandpa.",I said sweetly.

"Well,I know you didn't mean any harm. You are let free from punishment.",Grandpa said.

Uncle Jasper and I got up excitedly.

"Under one circumstance. There will be no more silly string today.",Grandpa said.

Uncle Jasper and I nodded sincerly and was dismissed off. I decided to go with the girls to help them get ready for tonight.

_Two hours later..._

"Ness,I saw Jake pull up!",Momma said bouncing Ethan.

I excitedly ran out the door to see my best friend.

"JACOB! You're here!",I said.

He caught me in his arms and laughed.

"My Nessie,yes I am. Are you ready for some Christmas fun?",he said.

"Yeah!",I said.

He walked inside with me and greeted everyone else with a friendly handshake or hug. Even Aunt Rose.

"Jake,let's go play in my room!",I said after he had a chance to say hello to everyone.

He carried me upstairs to mine and Ethan's room for when we're at the main house.

"Let's play doctor. I'll be the doctor and you'll be the paitient,okay?",I said.

Jacob nodded and he set me down. He pretended to sickly fall on my bed. I giggled at his acting. I got the doctor's kit that I got for Christmas last year.

"Okay Mr. Black,what has been going on?",I said trying to sound like a doctor.

I've been watching my grandfather so long that it really wasn't that hard.

"Well, my heart has been giving me trouble. I need your help doc.",Jacob said.

I got out the plastic stethoscope from the kit and put the ear parts in my ears. I put the silver circle on Jacob's chest and pretended to listen to his heart.

"Alright,seems you have a low pulse. I need to take your temperature now.",I said.

I got out the thermometer and put it in his mouth. I turned it to the high fever mark.

"Oh no! It seems you have werewolvitis! We need to do important surgery now!",I said.

"I think I'll pass on that one. What do you-"

As Jacob said that, Momma stood at the doorway.

"Renesmee,I think you need to get a few minute nap in. You woke up very early and I don't want you acting unrested tonight.",she said.

"But Momma-!"

"No buts. Bed,now.",she said.

Jacob got up and walked out reassuring me we could play later.

I reluctantly laid in my bed and Momma covered me up and kissed my head.

"By the time you wake up,we'll be ready to celebrate this wonderful holiday.",she said walking out.

I nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

...

"Alice,for the last time,everyone looks fine.",Uncle Jasper told Aunt Alice.

I felt really refreshed after my nap and dinner. Now,Aunt Alice was trying to get everyone ready for some photos. Since she didn't get cooperation,she decided just to give up.

"Alright everyone! It's time for presents since everyone is ready!",Aunt Alice said.

This was my favorite part. I got everyone a present this year. It was something they liked then a picture of me to keep with them always. But it was hard not to tell.

After all the gifts were passed out,we started ripping and tearing them open. I got all I wanted! From jewlry,to more outfits,to some new toys,I was the happiest girl alive. Everyone also liked the gifts I got them. They were very useful in there lives.

Even Jacob got some gifts from my family and he was excited for that too.

"Okay,before everyone starts to leave and go their own ways,I have a very special gift for our four ladies.",Grandpa said standing up.

He walked to every single woman and handed them something. Except me since I'm just a little girl.

"A shot,Carlisle?",Aunt Rose said confused.

"Yes,Rosalie,it is a shot. But it is a very special shot. I've been reasearching and a very dear friend of mine sent me these. He said they are very effective. Ladies, this is your path to getting pregnant. As a vampire.",he said.

This has probably been the best Christmas ever.

_Back at the cottage_...

We sat on the couch as a family. Momma had Ethan and Daddy had me. We watched as the fire lit the room filled with the new presents we got.

"Momma,when will you take that shot?",I asked.

"Not for a very long time. I'm glad with two kids for now. Although,you might be getting a cousin or two soon.",she said.

"So,what did everyone think about another Christmas?",Daddy asked after an akward silence.

"My opinion? I think it was the best Christmas I've ever had.",I said.

We all laughed and contently watched the fire as it glowed on this wonderful holiday.

**Whew! Finally done! It's been my first long chapter ever(: Sorry for the long update. My computer kept giving me issues and I was not able to type. I hope not to take as long next time(: What did you think about the Cullen Christmas? Carlisle's gift? The silly string incident? Please review!(: Hugs and kisses from Texas! xoxoemily**


	10. Nessie's Shots and Secrets

Renesmee's POV

Since the holidays are now over,things were starting to slow down. I was still counting the days I would finally turn six. I couldn't wait! Being five wasn't fun sometimes. Especially with a four month old baby brother.

I have asked Momma when I get to start school. It really depressed me when she said I would have to wait till September. Then,she said the package with all the homeschooling things said that I have to be six the following September. So,I couldn't be mad at her for having to wait.

"Renesmee,come on! You have an appointment!",Momma called drawing me from my thoughts.

Did she just say APPOINTMENT?! With a DOCTOR?! It's not that I don't like doctors,but it's just that I don't like what the doctors had to do to me.

I put on my tennis shoes and my jacket and walked slowly to the living room. Maybe the slower I walk,the slower it will take to get to the...doctor's office.

I got into the living room,and Momma had Ethan against her hip with his diaper bag on her shoulder. Daddy was standing at the door playing with his keys.

"I don't want to go.",I said tears burning my eyes.

"Renesmee,this is important. Especially if you want to go to kindergarten.",Momma said grabbing my hand.

I gulped and slowly walked outside knowing I was nearing death.

The car ride there was quieter than usual. Daddy put some piano music on,but that was really all the sound in the car. Ethan had quickly fallen asleep in his car seat. I just stared out the window the whole time thinking of what might happen to me.

As we neared the hospital,my fears increased. I don't like any kind of checkup,I don't like doctors,and I especially don't like the hospital. I decided I wanted Momma to carry me in,and Daddy carried Ethan. There were a few cameras taking pictures of us,but we ignored them and just walked on.

We went to the check-in desk where Momma signed me in. I looked like a two year old little girl,but I didn't care. After I was checked in,the blonde haired woman told us to be seated. I decided to sit in my own seat and read a book about puppies.

"Renesmee Cullen!",a nurse came in and called.

We all stood up and followed the nurse greeting her first. She took my height and weight as all nurses do.

"Wow Renesmee,you're very tall and light. You are 42 inches tall and you weigh 40 pounds! How old are you?",the nurse said.

"I'm five almost six.",I said quietly.

The nurse smiled and nodded. Then,she lead us to our room and told me to sit on the table. Momma and Daddy sat in the chairs on the wall beside me and Ethan in Momma's lap.

"Would you like Dr. Snow,Dr. Geranardy,or Dr. Cullen today?",the nurse asked Momma and Daddy.

"Cullen,please.",Momma said.

Yay! At least I get a doctor I know!

"Great choice! He's the best doctor here! He'll be with you shortly.",the nurse said smiling then walked out.

I noticed a different tone in her voice when she started talking about my grandfather. It sounded a little bit more loving or something.

"Momma,Daddy,I think we need to warn Grandpa about that nurse. She acts like she has a crush on him.",I said panicked.

My parents laughed.

"Don't worry Ness,your grandfather won't let that relationship get any farther. She will only be his friend for a long time.",Daddy assured me.

I still think she has a crush on him. I heard a large amount of laughter come from Ethan and my mother. She was completely tuned out of what was just said,and she had Ethan standing on her lap while he grabbed at her lips. When he did,she would nibble them causing both of them to laugh.

The doorknob twisted and another nurse came in.

"Is Renesmee allergic to anything?",she asked.

"Not that we know of.",Momma said.

The nurse nodded and walked out.

"Momma,what's going to happen?",I asked.

"Well,the truth is,you're going to get a checkup and probably some immunizations.",she said.

"WHAT?!",I said almost having a panic attack.

I was smart enough to know what an immunization was,and I wanted to walk out right away.

"Shhh,you'll be fine. It's just a few little pricks.",Momma said.

I was at the verge of tears when I heard that. I hate every single kind of needle there is. Even if it makes me feel better or get healthier. Before they could spill over,my grandfather walked in with a clipboard in his hand. I ran over to him and he scooped me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest. He greeted my parents and brother as well.

"Alright,so Renesmee seems to be needing a quick checkup and some immunizations today,right?",he said setting me down and writing some things down.

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen.",Momma said smiling

That was different. I've never heard any of my family refer to Grandpa as Dr. Cullen. Well,except for Grandpa Charlie. But,he's different. Everyone else always calls him Carlisle,so I find Momma's reference weird. Why doesn't she just call him Carlisle like at home?

"Because Renesmee,we're at a hospital and calling him that is the appropriate thing to do.",Daddy said.

Forgot we have a mind reader in here.

"Lay down and lift up your shirt,Nessie.",Grandpa said getting his stethoscope ready.

I did as I was told,and Grandpa put the stethoscope on my chest. I flinched a little at the coolness of it but soon relaxed. I took deep breaths like I do every time. He moved it around for a minute then put it back around his neck.

"Okay,your heart sounds good. You can put your shirt down now.",he said.

I sat up and pulled down my long shirt.

"Now,you're probably not going to like this,but I need you to pull down your jeans a little now.",he said.

Oh great. I saw Momma hand Ethan to Daddy then she walked over to help me. A nurse then walked in and she hid something behind her back.

"Alright Miss Renesmee,I need you to lay down on the examination table on your tummy,okay?",the nurse explained.

I nodded. Then,the tears came out of no where. I suddenly started crying when I didn't mean to. I hated shots,and I guess my emotions got the best of me. Everyone around me assured me it would be okay,but I just wanted to get this over with.

I laid down like the nurse told me to when I calmed down. Momma held my hands,and Grandpa held my legs. It was comforting to have them helping me feel calm. Then,PRICK! The nurse had shot the first shot. It didn't really hurt though. Another PRICK! That one hurt a little more but not as much. Third PRICK! This one made me feel a little more pressure in my skin. Finally,last PRICK! Okay,this one hurt A LOT! I thought I was going to have trouble keeping my composure,but I did it!

"All done! You did so good!",the nurse said putting band-aids on.

I was a little sore when I got up from the table,but everyone was happy I was so brave.

"Wow Ness,I don't think I've had ANY patient as brave as you!",Grandpa said giving me a hug.

He had a surgery to do,so he said goodbye to my family and immediately left. The nurse gave me a pink heart sticker for being so brave. As we were getting ready to leave,the nurse noticed Ethan.

"Wow! He's gotten big since the last I saw him! I remember giving him his first immunizations!",she said letting him hold one of her fingers.

"Yes,they don't stay little very long.",Daddy said smiling.

"Has he been teething yet,perhaps?",she asked.

"Yes ma'am,he started last month.",Momma said looking down at Ethan who was smiling while the nurse talked to him.

"Aw,well,have a nice day! See you next time!",the nurse said waving as we walked to the front desk.

Hopefully,not for a very long time.

We waved at her then went to the front desk where Daddy paid for my appointment. Then,we FINALLY got to leave the hospital. I had to hold onto Daddy's hand to keep from falling over since I was sore. Thankfully,there wasn't paparazzi anymore.

As we were walking in the car,we caught up to some familiar people.

"Hey,I didn't expect to see you two here.",Momma said as she hugged Aunt Rose.

Daddy shook Uncle Emmett's hand.

"What brings you two here?",Momma asked.

"Well,it's kinda private. I'll explain later.",Aunt Rose said.

We talked for a little while longer then departed. We walked to our car and quickly got in it.

As we started driving,I began to think about why my aunt and uncle,who NEVER get sick,would be at the hospital and not tell us why. Then,it came to me! The thought of the idea made me get really excited and forget everything that happened today. At least,I hoped I was right.

**So, how did you like this chapter? Poor Nessie had to get shots :( But,on the bright side,she knows a special secret!(: Hopefully,I'll get to type a lot more since school is almost out. What do you think the secret is? Up next,A Cullen Birthday and I'll reveal the special secret...whatever it may be..(; **

**P.S. I'm thinking about doing a different POV next chapter. Who should it be? I'm thinking about doing Bella again but...I'm not so sure...**

**Please review! I appreciate all of them!**

**xoxoemily**


	11. Birthday Suprises and Ballerina Soccer

Alice's POV

Preparing for a birthday party was always fun around here. I liked being the one that planned EVERYTHING. Well,except what everyone got for that person,but still. This time,Renesmee is going to get the spotlight.

I always loved planning my little neice's birthday party. Not that I didn't love planning for anyone else,but little girls are more fun to plan for. Rosalie also would share her amazing announcment tonight. Of course, Edward and I knew what it was,but we promised not to spoil it for everyone else.

"Alice,I got the cake!",I heard Jasper call in the kitchen.

"Thank you,Jazzy. Please put in in the fridge and come help us with balloons!",I said.

Rosalie,Esme,and I were still blowing up pink ballons for decorations,and Emmett and Carlisle were putting up streamers. Jasper walked into the living room grabbing a few balloons and began to blow them up.

"Man,how many streamers does there have to be? She's turning six not six-hundered.",Emmett complained for the hundereth time.

"Emmett,unless you want to be hated forever by your sweet little neice,I suggest you keep going until I tell you to stop.",Rosalie said glaring at him.

I've never seen her act this way to Emmett. Ever.

"Wow,Rose,what's with you?",Jasper asked.

I guess he could sense her bitter mood. I felt one of Jasper's calm waves fill the room.

"Stop stimulating me,Jasper Hale!",Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie,calm down please.",Esme said calmly putting her hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rosalie jerked away immediatley and threw down the balloon she was about to blow up. Then,she glared at all of us before stomping out of the room. We all looked at Emmett as he ran after her.

After they were out of sight,the rest of us continued our routines. It was all quiet. Everyone was still shocked about Rosalie's acting out. I have known her to throw little teenage tantrums,but that was just...terrifying!

Jasper walked over to help Carlisle now that Emmett was gone.

"I assume our special guest will be here shortly,right Alice?",Carlisle said drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes,Bella said they would be here after the kids had their nap and were ready.",I said getting another ballon.

"Who is all coming anyway?",Esme asked putting a balloon on a string.

"Well,our family,Jacob,and Bella's parents. Basically,just close family and friends of Renesmee's.",I said.

"I think I'm going to cook Renesmee's favorite tonight.",she said heading to the kitchen.

"Esme,you know you can't do Renesmee's ABSOLUTE favorite thing.",I said giggling.

"True! I meant favorite human dish,my dear Alice.",she said giggling also disappearing into the kitchen.

I laughed again tieing the last balloon onto a string.

"Finally! Now,I just have to tie them all together!",I said aloud making Jasper and Carlisle look at me funny.

"What? Don't you talk to yourselves too?",I said.

They just laughed and went back to hanging up the streamers. I rolled my eyes and tied a few balloons together to go on the chair that Renesmee will sit in. Then,I went to tape the balloons on feeling complete. I walked back in the living room after I was done.

"Okay guys,you can take a break. I think there are enough streamers now.",I said.

Jasper and Carlisle took a relieved sigh. I giggled a little. All three of us went to sit on a couch. Well,Jasper and I on one side and Carlisle on the other.

"Carlisle,I was wanting to talk about to talk to you about some things. What does the shot you gave us do? I mean,I know it gets us pregnant,but what does it do to our bodies?",I asked.

Since Christmas,I have been so curious about those things.

"Well,I was talking to the friend I got them from,and he said it unfreezes your reprouctive system so that you are able to produce a baby. He also explained that there is a normal pregancy involved,and you will be able to do all what human woman do during pregnancy. The only un-human thing you will need to do is drink blood. It will basically be like Bella's pregancy with Ethan.",he explained.

I nodded slowly trying to process his words.

"Will there be a chance she could lose the baby?",Jasper asked grabbing my hand.

"Yes,there are probabilities of something going wrong. There also are probabilities of the baby having some kind of birth defect.",Carlisle said.

Hearing his words made me want to get pregant less and less. I didn't want to have to go through all the worry and pain. But then again,I wanted a little girl or boy of my own.

"So,when you take the shot,you're automatically pregnant?",I asked.

"Well,there will have to be some type of sexual intercourse,but that's it.",Carlisle said.

"But, Jasper's organs are froze as well.",I said.

"Not as much as yours,Alice. That's how Edward got Bella pregant in the first place.",Carlisle said.

That made no sense,but I just decided to believe him.

That felt really akward. Normally,fathers try to keep their teenage daugters from getting pregant. But not mine,he was telling me how to. I'm not really a teenager though.

To break some of the tension,I changed the subject.

"Our special guest is coming now! They just drove up!",I said excitedly running to the front door.

When they came in,there was no excitment. They all looked really tired and frustrated. Bella had her tangled hair pulled back into a messy bun trying to manage a gift,a fussing baby,and a diaper bag. Edward,on the other hand,was carrying a few things needed for the party and his sleeping daughter.

"Here,I'll take some of that stuff.",I said grabbing something from both Bella and Edward.

"Thank you,Alice. Everything looks great!",Bella said relieved.

"Thank you! Everyone worked really hard!",I said smiling widely.

We all walked over to the couches where Carlisle and Jasper were. Carlisle and Jasper both greeted Bella,Edward,and the kids. We all sat back down again and Bella set Ethan down so he could play. He moved a little then cried wanting to be picked back up again.

"So,how was your day?",I asked my brother and sister-in-law.

"Uhhh,I really don't know how to explain it.",Bella said laughing.

"What's got the birthday girl so tired?",Jasper asked.

"Well,she has had a long day today. It was both good and bad.",Edward said.

"Really,what happened?",Carlisle asked.

"Her day contained excitment and some discipline.",Bella said.

"Renesmee? Getting disciplined? You're kidding me right?",Jasper said jokingly.

We all laughed at his comment.

"Sadly,no. She wasn't minding very well,and we had to spank her. Well,acutally,Edward did.",Bella said.

I bet that pained Edward more than it did Renesmee. Acutally,I know for sure it did. I may not be able to manipulate emotions or read minds,but I have enough common sense to know I was right.

Renesmee's movement drew me from my thoughts. She stretched real wide and rubbed her eyes.

"Hello Renesmee. I'm glad to see those pretty brown eyes.",Edward said as she looked at him.

She smiled a little and looked around at all of us. She looked around the main house like she had never been here before. I knew she liked the decorations a lot. She was smiling every time she looked at them. I just hope she likes what I've planned for her party.

Esme came back in the room sitting down beside Carlisle.

"Well,all of the food is done for the humans tonight! I may have made a little too much.",she said throwing her head back.

"Oh Esme,you could never make too much when you know Jacob is coming. He'll probably get twenty servings if possible.",I said laughing making everyone else laugh.

"Yeah,you're definatley right on that one! So,what all do you have planned?",she asked.

"It's a suprise. You'll have to wait and see.",I said grinning.

A few minutes later,Emmett and Rosalie came back in. Rosalie looked more calmer now as well as Emmett.

"Nice of you to join us,have a seat. Stay a while.",Carlisle offered.

"First,I would like to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I didn't expect that to happen.",Rosalie said looking as if she was about to cry.

We all accepted her apology with Bella and Edward looking oblivious. I laughed at their expression. Renesmee ran into Rosalie's arms and hugged her tight as well as Emmett.

"Hey birthday girl,how are you?",Rosalie said sitting down with her.

"Good. I'm ready to par-tay!",Renesmee said.

Lots of laughter filled the room. In the distance,I heard a car pull up. And I could smell human and wolf combined. I guess Charlie and Renee brought Jacob with them. Greetings coming from everywhere filled the room when they came in. Also,I've never seen Renesmee more happier than she was. She was excited to see her grandparents and best friend. I couldn't blame her.

After everyone was settled again,we just continued talking. Renesmee had brought in a toy doctor's kit she had gotten two years ago. She walked over to where Charlie was and put the kit on the table in front of him. Then,she got out a stethoscpe.

"Look Grandpa Charlie! I'm a doctor!",she told him.

"Wow,that's so cool! Am I sick,doctor?",he said.

She pretended to listen to his heart.

"Sorry,I have to give you a shot now.",she said.

Charlie pretended to look sad as she gave him the toy shot.

"All better!",she said excitedly.

"Thank you,doctor. You were really nice to me. I heard you have a birthday today. Is that true?",he said.

"Yes,I do. I'm turning six.",she said excitedly.

Charlie's jaw dropped playfully showing his excitment.

"Six! Wow,that makes me feel old,doctor.",he said tickling her.

"All right,now that the patient is all better,I think it's time for party games! Let's head outside to play some awesome games!",I said.

Everyone piled out of the door at once and I was the last one out. There were two goals set up on either side of the yard. This would be very interesting.

"Okay! I know everyone knows what this game is! It's soccer...with a little twist. You play the game soccer except...you have to be dressed as ballerinas.",I said.

Everyone started laughing. I handed everyone their tutus and headbands. This was going to be great.

"Alright,Team 1 will be: Bella,Edward,Renesmee,Emmett,and Jasper. Team 2 will be: Carlisle,Esme,Charlie,Renee,and Jacob. Rosalie will be keeping score,and Ethan and I will be the audience.",I explained.

I gave Renesmee the ball then got Ethan from Bella. I ran to the sidelines with Rosalie before the game started. Renesmee was the first to kick the ball,but she passed it to Emmett. He made the first goal.

It was a tough game,but Team 1 ended up taking the win. Team 2 had to preform a special dance since they lost. It was super hillarious and fun! Even Ethan started laughing every now and then.

We all headed inside worn out from the soccer game.

"Anyone hungry? I have dinner ready in the kitchen.",Esme said.

Of course,Jacob was the first one to get in the line of humans with Renesmee behnd him. Charlie and Renee weren't as entergetic to get their food,but they still got some.

After they got finished,my favorite part came. Presents! I couldn't wait to see Renesmee's suprised expression when she opened all of her gifts.

I was right. She loved EVERYTHING she got! Everything except for something she didn't know about yet.

"Thank you everyone for all of this amazing stuff! I love it all!",she said going around to give everyone hugs and kisses.

Renesmee loved her cake too. Her eyes got really wide when she saw it. We all sang happy birthday to her. She took a minute to make a wish and blow out the candles. I guess she was choosing wisely on what her wish could be.

After everyone talked some more,Charlie,Renee,and Jacob decided to go home. I guess they were tired of all the fun we had and wanted to rest.

After we had cleaned up everything,Rosalie and Emmett called us into the living room. I knew what was coming! I was super excited!

"Well,all of those gifts is not all Renesmee gets tonight. There is also something else she gets.",Emmett said.

"Really,what?",Renesmee asked excitedly playing with her new toy horse.

"Well,in a few months,you will be getting a baby cousin. In other words,I'm pregnant! The shot actually worked!",Rosalie said.

Everyone started congratulating Rose and Emmett and started asking questions.

"How far along are you?",was the main question.

"Thank you everyone,we are very excited. Well,as of yesterday,I am four weeks along so far. I've been experiencing all that comes with preganancy as well. That's why I snapped at everyone earlier. But other than the bad morning sickeness and weird mood swings and cravings,I'm very excited for this pregancy!",Rose said.

"I'm so excited! This is the best birthday present ever!",Renesmee said.

We all smiled at her statement.

"Oh,and you know what else?",Renesmee said.

We all gave her our attention.

"I couldn't be more happier to have such an amazing family. This new addition will make our family even stronger!",she said.

I was touched by her statment. She was truly a blessing to our family. Even though she had a rough start,I will never regret my love for my little neice.

Another birthday becomes a sucess! Now time for more shopping! I have another neice or nephew on the way.

**Yay! Another Cullen baby on the way! What did you think of this chapter? I just had to do it in Alice's POV since she's the party gal of the family...lol. Please review! :) If you didn't like it,I promise to do a better job next time. The next chapter will be up soon,so keep on the lookout! What will happen next? :)**

**xoxo-Emily.**


	12. Pickles and Shocking Information

Rosalie's POV

Turns out,pregnancy is harder than I thought. My morning sickness,cravings,and mood swings have been very CRAZY! I'm glad that I am finally carrying my precious miracle,but I don't like the effects. Thankfully,I have a very faithful husband and family that will help me through this. Then,there's Alice.

I love my sister,but she can go CRAZY when it comes to pregnancy. Now,I know how Bella felt. She has been wanting to go shopping ever since Renesmee's birthday party. I used to love shopping,but since I have become pregnant,my feelings have changed a little.

As I was relaxing in bed reading a magazine,Alice burst through the door. Again. Here it goes.

"Oh Rose,pretty please come shopping. You seem very lonely since Emmett went hunting.",she said jumping on the bed like a five year old making me nauseous.

I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. Alice ran in the bathroom like the room was on fire.

"Rosalie! Are you okay?!",she said as I finished.

She kneeled down and but her hand on my shoulder rubbing circles.

"Yes Alice,it's just morning sickness. I'm totally fine.",I said getting up to rinse my mouth.

"Well,do you?",she asked as I spit.

"Do I what?",I said drying my mouth.

"Shopping!",she said.

I shook my head and went back to lay down.

"Alice,I'm nine weeks pregnant. I don't feel so great. I'll look through some catalogs with you,but that's it.",I said flipping through another magazine.

"Bella called earlier. She said Ethan had to get six month shots.",Alice said gently sitting on the bed.

"Poor baby! Is he okay now?",I said.

Alice laughed a little.

"Yeah,she said he didn't cry too much. They think he might have a little bit more tougher skin than Ness's.",she said.

"That's good.",I said.

Remembering I forgot to take my vitamin,I got off of the bed and walked downstairs. Of course,Alice followed me as well. I saw Esme and Jasper playing a game off chess. When I walked in,they looked at me.

"Hello Rosalie,feeling better?",Esme asked.

"Yes,thank you,Esme. I just forgot to take my prenatal vitamin.",I said quickly walking to the kitchen.

I got the vitamins out of the cabinet and got a glass of water. I took it then felt really funny,but it was normal. After I drank the last drop of water,my stomach grumbled. I giggled gently patting it.

Alice came into the kitchen.

"Wow Rose,I didn't know it took THAT long to take a pill.",she said walking over to me.

"I'm hungry.",I said gently laughing.

"What are you craving this time?",Alice said laughing as well.

"Pickles. A jar of pickles.",I said.

Alice opened the fridge and got out the pickles. They looked so good and fresh. My mouth was watering. I thanked Alice with a smile and walked back into the living room with her at my heels.

"Rose,I think your child has his father's appetite. That's the tenth thing you've eaten.",Jasper said as I sat by Esme.

I rolled my eyes and laughed biting into the first pickle.

"Are you sure you don't want a sandwich or something,dear?",Esme asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks,I'm really craving pickles right now.",I said.

"Did Emmett say when he was going to be back?",Jasper asked.

"No,but he'll be here in a few minutes.",Alice said.

"Oh great. I better get back up to our room. Emmett didn't want me coming out until he got back. See you later!",I said running back up to our room at vampire speed.

With the pickle jar. I ran in and shut the door then went to sit on the bed again. I decided that I would look at my phone instead of the magazine. I saw the text from Emmett saying he would be here in a minute. I also saw a missed call from Carlisle,so I decided to call him back.

_"Forks Hospital?"_

_"Yes,can I speak to Dr. Cullen?"_

_"May I ask who this is?_

_"It's his daughter,Rosalie."_

_"Okay,he'll be right with you."_

_..._

_"Hello Rosalie,I need to talk to you and Emmett about some things. Do you mind coming up here when he gets home?"_

_"Sure,we can do that."_

_"Okay,thank you. I have to go. I'll see you two later."_

_"Okay,bye,Carlisle."_

I hung up the phone anxiously. I knew there must be something wrong. I hope that wasn't the case. I hoped it would be all good news. Sure enough,Emmett walked through the door a few minutes later. He walked over to my side and kissed my lips passionatley.

"Hey.",I said.

"Hello,are you feeling any better?",he said.

"Yes,a little. This kid has your appetite though. I've had to eat a lot today.",I said laughing.

He laughed then lifted up my shirt to place light kisses on my stomach. I giggled.

"We missed you.",I said.

"I missed both of you too.",he said fixing my shirt and kissing my lips again.

Then,I remembered.

"Em?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Carlisle called. He wants the both of us to come to the hospital. He has some important things to share with us.",I said.

"Okay,well,let's go.",he said.

He offered his hand out to me and I glady took it. We told everyone where we were going then we walked out. I decided to ride in my BMW,so we did. I was really nervous the whole ride there which is not good mixed with morning sickness. So,I ended up getting sick a couple of times.

When we arrived in the hospital,the lady at the front told us where to go. I was so nervous I almost broke Emmett's hand while walking to Carlisle's office. We greeted our father then he gestured us to have a seat. I was still tightly grasping Emmett's hand and he looked just as nervous as I was.

"Okay,this really isn't bad news but it isn't good either.",Carlisle said.

I was relieved,but I was still worried on what he might say.

"Rosalie,I was looking at some your baby's measurements from your last checkup and they are bigger than they need to be. Then,I looked at your measurments that were taken and they were the measurments of a high-risk pregnancy.",he said.

I was shocked. Why didn't the nurse tell us before?!

"So,what happens now?",I asked.

"Well,what we normally do with high risk women is tell them not to be on their feet too much,and that's what I want you to do. Also,since this baby is half-vampire,that's kind of normal.",he said.

"So,is she and the baby okay?",Emmett asked.

"Just as long as she keeps healthy,mother and baby will be fine.",Carlisle said.

"Well,thank you Carlisle for sharing this information. We'll see you later.",I said getting up.

Emmett got up as well.

"Your welcome and goodbye.",Carlisle said.

We both walked out of the room feeling relieved and scared. Would this pregnancy be like Bella's was with Renesmee? Will this baby hurt me? I had so many questions with very little answers.

I felt Emmett kiss my hair as we walked out of the hospital. I couldn't help but smile at my husband kissing his lips.

I couldn't wait to be a mother,so I wanted to do everything I can to gain that title. No matter what it may be.

**Sorry it was kinda short! It was really fun writing in Rose's POV :) So what did you think about this chapter? Anything I could improve on? Please review! :)** **I'll have the next chapter up soon :) Hopefully ;)**

**xoxoemily**


	13. It's Harder To Say Goodbye

Bella's POV

Packing to go on a long trip is not very easy. Especially,if you have young children. Knowing that I was packing for this trip,I had very bittersweet feelings. My husband and I would be traveling to New York for a week for an interview without our children. I didn't really want them in the big city.

We have been telling Renesmee that we would have to leave,but we would be back shortly. Though she didn't seem worried at first,I don't know how she'll actually take it when it happens. Knowing her personality,she will probably be sad for a couple days then not even realize we're gone. But,we'll see.

"Mommy,where will we stay when you and Daddy are gone?",Renesmee asked as I closed the last suitcase.

"That's a silly question,Renesmee. You'll be staying at the main house.",I said.

"I want to go with you.",she said sadly.

"I know you do,but I'm doing what's besf for you by not letting you go. I'm very sad too that you and your brother can't go.

I saw Edward walk in.

"What's with the long faces?",he asked walking over to us.

"I want to go with you and Momma to New York,so I won't miss you."

"Sweetheart,you could something could happen to you in the big city",Edward said picking our daughter up.

Renesmee was just quiet after that and laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Why don't you help Momma pack you and your brother's things?",I suggested trying to get Renesmee out of her sad mood.

She nodded reaching for me then I took her into my arms. At that moment, Ethan started to cry.

"Will you go get him? I'll feed him and change him in a minute.",I said looking at Edward pleadingly.

"Of course,my love.",he said kissing my forehead before going to tend to our son.

I walked with Renesmee in my arms to her room. I set her down on her bed and grabbed the suitcase they would be using. I got all of Renesmee's clothing and accessories packed in just a few minutes. With her help,of course.

"Okay Renesmee,would you like to take any of your toys or books for the week?",I asked looking at my daughter.

She silently shook her head. I walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Listen,I don't want to leave you either. I will miss you even more than you will miss me. Daddy and I promise to call you every single day and night until we come back. But I need a favor of you my love,I need you to be the bravest you can be to set a good example for everyone. Okay?",I said.

"Yes.",she said quietly.

She threw her arms around my neck and I picked her up again. I knew it was going to be hard. She snuggled her face into my shoulder and hugged me tight.

"I love you,sweet girl.",I said rubbing her back.

"I love you too,Momma. I'll be the bravest little girl ever!",she said perking up.

"That's my girl. How about we go check on Daddy and Ethan?",I said setting her down.

She smiled and nodded then quickly ran to the living room ahead of me. I found Edward sitting on the couch feeding Ethan a bottle of blood. Renesmee sat by them and watched intently.

After Ethan was done, Edward let me take our son and I thanked him with a smile.

"I think I'm going to start Ethan on baby food when we come back to see how it works. I don't think it's good for him to only have blood.",I said as I settled Ethan against my hip.

"That sounds like a good idea.",Edward said as he rinsed the bottle.

"Alright,let's go get you changed.",I said looking at my son making him smile.

"I'll help too,Momma!",Renesmee said following behind me.

I went into Ethan's nursery and laid him on the changing table. I got a diaper from under and unsnapped his onesie he was wearing. Renesmee helped me by distracting Ethan,so he wouldn't get upset.

After I finished changing his diaper, I snapped his onesie back then got him off and set him on the floor on his stomach.

"Okay Renesmee,I need you to entertain Ethan while I get some other things packed.",I instructed to my daughter.

She nodded and started helping Ethan play with some toys. I grabbed Ethan's necessities and went to put them in the suitcase. I also packed my children's care products that they would be needing.

A few minutes later, I heard Ethan start to cry. I quickly walked into his nursery to see what was going on. Renesmee was trying to pick up her brother,but she wasn't trying very carefully.

"Okay Renesmee,let me see him.",I said getting Ethan from her.

He stopped crying then struggled to be let down. I set him back on the floor and let him continue playing.

"Renesmee,from now on,unless I tell you to hold Ethan,you need to keep him on the ground. Okay?",I said looking at my daughter.

"Yes Momma.",she said playing with Ethan again.

With my children occupied,I decided to go join Edward in the living room. He was sitting on the couch reading a magazine about New York.

"You know,we could go to the Broadway Theatre as well. It seems to have some good shows going on.",he said as I sat beside him.

He put his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest looking as well.

"Sounds like a plan. Edward,do you think we're doing the right thing?"

He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean,love?",he asked.

"I mean,I don't feel right leaving them here. Do you think it's for the best?",I said.

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I think it's best for their safety. Renesmee already runs off in town,so I know she will do the same thing in a big city. Though,I will miss them just as much as you will.",he said.

I nodded and sighed. Then,Renesmee ran in crying. She ran into my arms and laid her head across my chest.

"What happened?",I asked her.

"Ethan hit me with a toy really hard.",she said through tears lifting her face up.

"Where did he hit you?",Edward asked her.

"On my nose.",she said pointing at her nose.

He leaned foward and started giving her nose light kisses. Her musical laugh filled the room.

"All better now?",he asked sitting back up.

She nodded and jumped off of my lap. She ran back to play with her brother.

A few seconds later,my phone buzzed. It was a text from Alice saying they were ready when we were. I saw Edward looking over my shoulder reading too.

"Here comes the hard part. Will you get the suitcase while I get the kids ready?",I asked.

He smiled and nodded. I went into Ethan's nursery where my children were.

"Alright kids,let's clean up so we can go to the main house.",I said.

I helped Renesmee pick up then put Ethan's socks and tennis shoes on. Renesmee wanted help as well,so I helped her too. After we were finished getting ready,I got Ethan and settled him on my hip then got Renesmee's hand with my free one. We all walked out to the car.

I put Ethan in his carseat then made sure everything was ready. Then we were off to the main house. I kept my hand in Edward's as we drove leaning back drifting into a dreamy state.

...

When we arrived at the main house, my siblings took my children and their things in the house before I could even take a breath. I was very curious on what they were doing.

Edward and I walked inside hand-in-hand,and I saw decorations everywhere. It wasn't anyone's birthday,and there usually isn't just decorations.

"Did I miss something?",I asked walking where the family was.

Alice pranced over to us.

"It's supposed to be a suprise "going away" party. We all planned it for you. Do you like it?",she said.

Of course Alice would be the one to do that. I giggled a little.

"Yes Alice, you all are amazing! Thank you!",I said.

I quickly looked at the time seeing it was five o'clock already. I looked at Edward and gave him the message it was time to catch our flight.

"We wish we could stay longer,but we have to catch our flight now.",Edward said.

At that moment,we were bombarded with hugs,kisses,handshakes. It was a very bittersweet time,but I knew that the week would go by really fast. Hopefully.

Then,I went to my children.

"I promise to call you every chance I get. Make sure to mind everything you are told. I love you both.",I said kissing my son and daughter.

Edward followed my actions.

"Oh,and make sure to tell Carlisle we'll miss him too.",I said looking at Alice who was also standing next to me with my children.

He must've had an emergency at work and was not able to join us.

She nodded sincerely and gave me one last hug.

After goodbyes were said, Edward and I went to the car. I don't think the sadness hit me until we started driving off. Edward took my hand feeling the same way I did. We smiled at each other slightly then I shut my eyes hoping everything would be okay.

Renesmee's POV

I was suprised I was actually brave when my parents left. I was very sad but I didn't show it. Instead of crying,I decided to think about all the fun I am going to have at the main house. That helped me be really brave. I still miss Momma and Daddy though.

I decided I wanted to play alone to get my mind off of things. I went to my playroom and got some Barbies out. I sat down in front of my dollhouse and rearranged it. Suddenly,I heard someone knock.

"Come in.",I said.

My grandmother peeked in with a slight smile on her face.

"Your food is ready if you're hungry,Renesmee. Aunt Rose said she'll be your dinner buddy if you're ready.",she said.

I nodded and set down my toys then walked over to the door.

"Will you carry me?",I asked my grandmother.

I felt too sad and limp to walk. She accepted my offer as I reached for her. She then carried me downstairs and sat me on the couch by Aunt Rose. Our food was in front of us. I looked at Aunt Rose smiling as she smiled back.

"Enjoy!",Grandma said smiling then leaving us to eat in peace.

I ate my meal peacefully sitting by my aunt. We didn't talk much since our mouth was full of food most of the time. After we were finished,Aunt Rose drank some water then laid back resting her hands on her stomach.

"Did the baby like that?",I asked curiously.

Aunt Rose laughed.

"I hope so. I don't want to be throwing up tonight.",she said rubbing gentle circles on her abdomen.

She was slightly bigger than she was before but not much.

I smiled and nodded. I saw Uncle Emmett walk in from the den. He walked over to us taking our dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Thanks Em! You're so sweet!",Aunt Rose said.

"Yeah,thanks Uncle Emmett!",I said.

"Your welcome my two favorite ladies.",he said.

"Nessie,lets get you a bubble bath. I need you and Ethan asleep early tonight. We have a big day tomorrow.",I heard Aunt Alice say.

I got up and followed her to the bathroom. She already had the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. One of my favorites about the main house is the bathtub. It's so huge!

"Can I wait up for Grandpa,Aunt Alice?",I asked as I got in.

"I don't think that will be necessary. He'll be here in a few minutes.",she said.

I trusted her since she can see the future. Aunt Alice helped me wash my hair with that lavender scent shampoo. It smelt amazing. I played with my bubbles a little bit but not long.

After I was all clean,Aunt Alice helped me get dressed into my fuzzy pajamas and my hair in a towel. I walked out looking like a mummy or something. I also brushed my teeth not wanting to forget.

Sure enough,Aunt Alice was right. I saw my grandfather sitting on the couch talking to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. I ran over to him and he picked me up.

"Hello Renesmee! I'm glad you and Ethan are going to be staying here for the next week.",he said smiling.

I laughed then laid my head on his shoulder. I started to think more and more about what happened today and what will happen.

"Grandpa,will Momma and Daddy be alright?",I asked looking up.

"Don't worry,my dear Nessie,for I know they will be fine. It will all be okay.",Grandpa said smiling slightly.

I couldn't help but to smile as well. It really was all going to be alright. I rested my head back against his shoulder drifting into a dreamy state.

Well,Bella and Edward have now gone to New York. How did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review :)

xoxo-Emily


	14. Please Don't Hate Me Readers

Soooooooooooooo sorry! Due to personal problems, I will not be able to write on FanFiction for a while. I'm VERY upset about this and I know you are too. I hope to be back on by the end of the summer. But,it all depends on how everything works out. I can't control this,but I'm very sorry for this situation.

Until next time,

EmEm1999


	15. Nightmares,Appointments,and Naps

Renesmee~

I was trapped in a cave. All I could see was my brother and parents. There were bats flying everywhere. Then,I saw Aro glide over to us. Marcus and Caius swiftly followed behind. The only noise heard was my screams.

Momma wasn't moving,Daddy wasn't moving,and Ethan wasn't moving. I tried getting up to warn them,but the bottom of the cave had me trapped down. All I could do was scream.

Next thing I knew,Marcus was holding me down while Aro and Caius went over to my family. Aro ripped Momma and Daddy's heads and Caius killed Ethan. Aro looked at me then they left.

...

I woke up panting and screaming. I could feel my face dripping with tears. I saw Aunt Alice beside me.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight stroking my curls.

"Shhh,baby,it's alright. You're safe. No one's dead.",she said.

"Daddy.",I managed through my tears.

No offense to my aunt,but my Daddy always knows how to comfort me through my nightmares. Problem is,he's across the country. Thinking about this made me cry even more.

"What if they never come back?",I asked choking on my sobs.

My aunt looked down at me and kissed my head.

"Renesmee,they love you too much to not come back. It's gonna be okay. Just realx and go back to sleep.",she whispered softly.

It's been a rough first night away from my parents.

...

"Nessie,are you ready to go?",I heard Aunt Rose call downstairs.

I was so excited! I get to be one of the first family members,who isn't a doctor,to see my baby cousin! It was the coolest thing in the world to me!

I quickly put my shoes on then ran down the stairs at almost vampire speed. Aunt Rose laughed at me when I stopped in front of her.

"Wow Ness,what did you have to drink today? An Adrenaline Rush smoothie?",Uncle Emmett said laughing at my excitment.

I didn't exactly know what that meant,but I just laughed anyway.

"Don't worry,Renesmee. I'm just as excited as you are. I just can't really jump up and down because I might get sick.",Aunt Rose said.

"Why?",I asked confused.

I don't get sick because of excitment.

Well,I do have panic attacks sometimes,but still...

"Let's just say,I don't think your baby cousin likes too much excitment.",she said patting her tummy.

I nodded and Aunt Rose grabbed a light jacket. She also handed me one.

"You might want this. It's supposed to be kind of cool today.",she said.

"In March?! No way!",Uncle Emmett protested playfully.

Aunt Rose and I laughed.

"Okay,can we go now?",I asked pleadingly.

"Yeah,let's go.",Aunt Rose said.

And with that,we left.

...

"Emmett,slow down! I don't think this baby likes your vampire driving. I'm gonna puke!",Aunt Rose screamed clutching her stomach holding on to the door.

"Sorry,I'll slow down.",Uncle Emmett replied softly.

It was almost like he was talking to a tiny baby. I've never heard him talk like that. Not even to Ethan.

Aunt Rose looked over at him smiling. She was very happy that she didn't feel overwhelmed anymore.

...

When we arrived at the hospital, I quickly got out excitedly. Then,I saw them. The most scariest people in the world. The paparazzi.

They start flashing their cameras at me as I just stand there. I tried to get away,but it didn't work. I ended up having Uncle Emmett carry me inside because I knew he would protect me.

As we walked down the large parking lot,the paparazzi shouted questions at us continuing to take pictures. They are questions I can't repeat. We just ignored them and walked on. Finally,they were gone after we went inside the hospital.

After Aunt Rose checked in,we went to sit down in the waiting room. I was still in my uncle's strong hold leaning into his chest. It made me feel like a little girl again.

The nurse called Aunt Rose back and guided her to a room. Aunt Rose laid on the table that the nurse moitioned her to.

"So how have you been doing?",the nurse asked closing the door.

"Um,I've been doing quite well actually. My morning sickness has been subsiding and I have been experiencing all the normal symptoms.",she said.

"Great! You're 12 weeks along correct?",the nurse said.

"Yes ma'mn.",Aunt Rose said smiling.

"Okay,I'm just going to check the baby's heart before the doctor comes.",the nurse said.

Aunt Rose nodded lifting up her shirt pulling her pants down a little. Uncle Emmett set me on my feet going over to hold Aunt Rose's hand. The nurse looked at me.

"Are you the big sister?",she asked.

"Cousin actually.",Aunt Rose said sensing my shyness.

"Oh,that's fun! I have a lot of little cousins!",the nurse said pulling out a small machine and a tube with something in it.

I smiled a little. The nurse put that jelly type stuff on Aunt Rose's stomach. It looked uncomfortable. She had the small machine in her hand and put the wand on my aunt's stomach as well.

Suddenly,a musical type sound filled the room. It sounded like a heartbeat. Wait,it is a heartbeat! My baby cousin's heartbeat! She's alive! Or he.

"Wow,that's so cool!",I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes,it is. He or she seems very anxious. Her heart rate is a little above normal.",the nurse said.

"I think her father's driving scared her a little.",Aunt Rose said playfully looking at Uncle Emmett.

"Since when is the baby a 'her'?",Uncle Emmett asked after a few more minutes of just listening to the heartbeat.

"Well,I don't like calling an unborn baby 'it',and I picture a girl in my dreams. So,I just like saying 'her' or 'she'.",Aunt Rose said.

The nurse took the wand off of Aunt Rose's stomach and the room grew silent. She wrote a few things down then got up.

"Well,it's nice seeing you! Congratulations! Dr. Cullen should be here any minute.",she said then walked out.

Aunt Rose looked very uncomfortable. She was left with her shirt up and the jelly substance left on her. Uncle Emmett leaned down and kissed her lips.

I heard the doorknob turn and Grandpa walked in.

"Hello everyone,how are you?",he asked going to sit in the doctor's chair.

I knew he was in doctor mode.

"Good. Everything's going as planned.",Aunt Rose said.

"Amazing! Now,lets check on this baby.",Grandpa,or Dr. Cullen,said.

He pulled out the machine and turned it on. He set the wand on Aunt Rose's stomach and a picture appeared.

It was very fuzzy at first but then it turned into something. A baby shaped picture. I could see her whole body. She was quite small and...seemed to be doing acrobatics.

"Is that...the baby?",I asked shock.

I had to say something. No matter how stupid I sounded.

"Yes Nessie,that's your baby cousin. Cool,right?",Aunt Rose said.

I nodded smiling.

"She's very active today. Little acrobat.",Uncle Emmett said.

"I can't feel her.",Aunt Rose said sadly.

"You won't be able to until about the 16th week. And,you seem to be on the right track being labeled high risk. The baby still is a tiny bit smaller than measurements needed,but she's very healthy.",Grandpa said.

Aunt Rose smiled and looked back at the screen.

After a few more observations and pictures,we were ready to go. We said goodbye to Grandpa then went outside the hospital. Being able to get in the car was a relief.

"So Ness,did you like getting to see your baby cousin?",Aunt Rose asked as we started home.

"Yes,I can't wait to meet her. Or him.",I said smiling.

...

Things at the main house got crazy when we got back. Of course,with teenage vampires and two little kids,it's never dull. Someone was always getting in trouble. My aunts and grandmother could only take so much rowdiness.

One time,before Ethan was born,Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett got the brilliant idea to paint something. Well,it wasn't going to be on paper. My crazy uncles thought it was funny to go paint on Aunt Alice's FAVORITE dress.

Of course,that didn't end up well. My uncles ended up getting grounded. They also had to go on her big shopping trip and carry EVERYTHING. It was kinda funny.

"I surrender to the Loch Ness Monster!",Uncle Jasper said as he stopped.

We were playing tag in the house.

"No Uncle Jazz! I still have to get you!",I said panting.

He stood still and I tagged his arm. He picked me up and twirled me around in his arms. I giggled then he set me down.

I saw Ethan laying on his tummy on his quilt. He had his favorite rattle. I walked over to my baby brother with Uncle Jazz following me. When he saw us,he smiled and cooed loudly.

"He's happy to see us,Ness.",Uncle Jasper said laughing.

I bent down to him peppering his head with kisses making him giggle. I saw one of my baby dolls on the couch and grabbed it. I held it so Ethan could see it.

"Look Ethan! It's a baby like you!",I said.

He smiled a little then grabbed my dolls foot. He pulled with all of his might to put it in his mouth. He wasn't supposed to do that. I pulled back quickly snatching it from him.

"No baby! That's dirty!",I said making him scream.

"Renesmee! You don't snatch things from your brother!",Uncle Jasper said sternly.

"But Uncle Jazz! That's my doll!",I protested.

"My dear Renesmee,that does not matter. You DO NOT snatch things from him. Okay?",Uncle Jasper said.

I nodded handing Ethan my baby doll making him happy. I saw Aunt Alice prance in the room.

"Nessie! Lunch is ready!",she said in a singsong voice.

She picked up Ethan settling him on her hip and I followed her. We walked into the dining area,and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were already in there.

"Where's Grandma?",I asked not seeing her.

"Right here!",she said walking in bringing in a plate.

I sat down and she set it in front of me. My favorite lunch: sandwiches!

"Thank you.",I said smiling.

"You're very welcome,my dear.",she said going back into the kitchen.

Uncle Jasper pulled up Ethan's high chair beside me and Aunt Alice sat in the chair beside it. She put a bowl on the table with something in it.

"What's that?",I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Baby food,Nessie. You really didn't like it at his age.",Aunt Rose said.

I nodded and took a bite of my sandwhich. Turkey and cheese,my favorite.

"Can I have some blood,Aunt Alice?",I asked looking over at her.

"After you eat your sandwhich.",she said feeding Ethan another bite.

That's what they usually said. The answer was always: "After you eat your food" from everyone. I don't understand why that matters. I mean,it's just a drink right?

After I finished,I finally got what I wanted. Yummy,sweet blood. It was almost like a desert. Ethan and Aunt Rose got some too. We were blood buddies!

Then,came the time I was dreading. Nap time.

Aparrently,my family thinks I am still the age to have to take a nap. I know I'm really supposed to be a three year old,but I still look six. And six year olds do not take naps!

"Can someone at least read me a story?",I pleaded.

"I will,Renesmee.",Aunt Rose volunteered.

She already had Ethan and followed my up the stairs. We went into our room and I picked out a good book. I decided to pick the one that plays music everytime you turn the page.

"I want to read this,please.",I said handing the book to Aunt Rose.

"Okay,I'll read it then.",she said even though she knew she really didn't have to "read it".

We sat on my bed with Ethan in Aunt Rose's lap. She opened the book and we looked at every page until the end. The music made me kind of sleepy.

"Okay,it's time to take a little nap now.",Aunt Rose said even yawning as well.

"Are you going to take a nap too?",I asked her as she put Ethan in the crib.

"Yeah,I was thinking about it. All the excitment has exhausted me.",she said coming to pull the covers over me.

"Me too.",I said yawning again.

"Have sweet dreams,beautiful.",Aunt Rose said walking out.

I gently smiled and shut my eyes.

...

I woke up to major screaming. It was coming from Ethan. I'm not sure how he can scream so loud,but he did. I was suprised nobody heard him.

I walked over to his crib and the minute he looked at me,he was calm.

"You're okay. I'm here.",I said through the bars.

He was becoming more and more calm as I stood there and eventually fell asleep again.

I decided to go downstairs to see where everyone was. I didn't see any sign of my family members,so I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly,they all came in from outside.

"Nessie?! What's wrong?!",Aunt Alice asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know where anyone was so I screamed.",I said.

"Okay,we'll all here. We will never leave you.",she said.

I ran back up to my room and laid back down. I checked over Ethan to see if he was okay. He was thank goodness.

From now on,I knew everything was okay. Hopefully bad things will not happen.

But I can never be sure.

...

Well,I'm back! But...I may not be able to post things very much because I have some other things to write and do as well! But,I'll do my best on updates. So,how did you like this chapter? Please Review! xoxo

~Emily


	16. Interview and Daddy's Little Princess

Bella~

Hearing from my children made me happy but it also tugged my heart. I knew they were safe with my family,but I still missed them very much.

In other words,I don't like being away from my children. Ever.

"Bella,love,we need to go now. We don't want to keep them waiting.",Edward said drawing me from my thoughts.

I looked at him as we exchanged soft smiles. I reluctantly got off the hotel bed then Edward took me into his arms.

"I know you miss them. I miss them just as much. But,they're safe.",he said kissing my hair.

"I know. I can't stand it anymore. I need to go home.",I said.

"Bella,we only have a few more days. It will be okay. I promise.",Edward assured me.

I took his words to heart. He was right. I can't spend the rest of this trip worrying how safe or not safe my kids were. I needed to relax.

"Okay,let's go do this.",I said

I kissed my husband's lips and we walked out of our hotel hand in hand. Security met us at the door and we walked on the sidewalks on New York City.

Paparazzi flashed their cameras and shouted at us. I got to sign a few autographs but not much. There was one question a camera man asked that really baffled me:

"Do you feel like a bad parent for letting your kids get into the public eye?"

I remembered Isle Esme when Renesmee was caught by the paparazzi and was put on the front cover of a magazine. I tried to ignore the question,but I was still baffled and hurt.

When we got to the place where the interview would take place,I was quickly taken away to hair and makeup. I felt like I had a million Alices around me.

When they were finished,I felt really different. I looked in the mirror and I looked like a pagent queen. I felt my phone start to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! You look beautiful!"

"Alice! Thanks! How do you know how I look?"

"They don't call me psychic for nothing,Bells. Are you about to do the interview?"

"Yes. How's everything there?"

"Really good. Ethan's mobile!"

"He's crawling?!"

"No,he can roll around alot more. He can get into the position of crawling,but he just won't do it."

"Aww,I wish I could be there. I have to go now. Be sure to be watching!"

"We will! Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice."

I hung up my phone and the producer came to get me.

"Ready,Mrs. Cullen?",he asked.

I nodded and stood from the chair I was in. He ushered me to a dark room that had a doorway that was lit. I saw Edward and grabbed his hand. He looked different as well. His bronze hair was sleeked back and he was wearing a black suit. Absolutley handsome.

I felt a rush of anxiety go through me.

"I'm nervous.",I said closing my eyes.

"It'll be okay. Just pretend you're talking to your best friend or a family member.",he said his velvety voice making me happy.

I started breathing in and out slowly. Then,it was time. Edward and I walked in with our hands interlocked tightly. All I focused on was the applause from the audience. I smiled and waved the best I could.

I gave,Mackenzie,our interviewer a gentle hug then sat down following Edward. She definatley looked a lot like a mixture of Alice and Rosalie. I started to feel more comfortable now.

*THE INTERVIEW*

No POV

Mackenzie House: How are you guys? I'm so glad to finally meet you!

Edward: We're good and glad to be here.

Mackenzie: I'm glad. So how does it feel to be in the public eye now? Twilight is so popular!

Bella: Well, it's different. I'm not used to having paparazzi and screaming fans wherever we go. But...it's different.

Mackenzie: Earlier in the year,you experienced a trauma in your family. You're daughter was the front page of 'News Flash' magazine. How do you feel about that?

*the magazine cover shows*

Bella: Umm...it was definatley a suprise. It hurts to see my child in the face of the world,but I really don't know what to say to that.

Edward: I feel really disappointed as a parent,but I guess that's part of being famous. You have to take the hurt and not let it take you down.

Mackenzie: I understand. So what's life back at home?

Bella: It's very fun and hectic. Ethan and Renesmee always make the days fun. Having a family is probably the best thing I've decided.

Mackenzie: Awww,how old are they?

Bella: Renesmee is our big six year old,and Ethan is our six month old.

Mackenzie: Wow! Well,I've heard your sister-in-law is pregnant now,are you planning to expand soon?

Edward: We hope to but not right away.

Mackenzie: Alright. Well,it's nice to meet you and I hope to see you soon.

Bella and Edward: Thank you.

*BACK TO BELLA'S POV*

"That was way too personal. I almost

stompped out of there.",I said.

We were finally back in our hotel room after a very hard interview.

"Bella,we did fine. It's okay.",Edward said.

I plopped onto the hotel bed and sighed heavily.

"I need to see them. We need to leave."

Renesmee~

I felt like a princess. I was in a elegant dress and had some makeup caked on my face. My hair was up in a tight bun with a small flower. My aunts did a really good job.

I slowly walked down the stairs as my family looked at me. All of their faces in pure awe. When I reached the bottom, I smiled my biggest smile. My aunts and grandmother walked over to me.

"Okay Princess Renesmee,you will have to choose your prince that will accompany you at dinner.",Aunt Alice said.

I looked at my uncles and grandfather. Decisions,decisions. Then,it clicked.

"I am very sorry but neither of you are the prince I have chosen.",I said.

"Okay,then who is it?",Uncle Emmett asked.

I looked at Aunt Alice.

"Aunt Alice,I would like to call my Daddy please,",I demanded with a sweet tone.

My aunt got out her phone and dialed his number. She put it up to my ear as it was dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hello Daddy,will you be my prince for dinner time?"

"I would love to,my Renesmee."

I smiled and we all went into the dining room. Aunt Alice set my meal in front of me.

"Okay Prince Charming,how is New York?"

"It is amazing. I miss you,my love."

"That's good. I miss you too,Prince Charming."

I ate a few bites before saying something else.

"I got to see my royal cousin! He or she is so tiny and beautiful!"

"That's awesome Princess Renesmee! Are you ready for her to come?"

"Yes,I'm very excited. What is Momma doing?"

"Missing you a lot."

I took the last bites of food before going back into the living room.

"I miss her too."

I sat back on the couch. I saw that Aunt Alice's phone was almost dead.

"I have to go. I love you,Daddy."

"I love you too my sweet princess."

A little fluff at the end! :) How did you like this chapter? Please Review! :) xoxoxo


	17. Family

Alice~

Shopping trips are always fun! Especially with your sister and niece. Esme would have gone,but she had a meeting in Seattle she had to attend. I don't know what for,but it's kind of weird. She usually doesn't have to attend just random meetings.

That left Emmett and Jasper at home with Ethan. I love my brother and husband dearly,but sometimes I couldn't trust them. Thankfully,Carlisle had a day off today so he could be with them as well.

"Alice! Why can't you learn to drive slower?! I'm going to puke all over your car if you don't!",Rosalie yelled.

I knew her hormones and morning sickness was getting to her. She usually doesn't yell at me about my driving. Or threaten to vomit in my car. Hopefully,her sickness will be gone soon.

"Okay,I'll slow down. Here,have some water.",I said handing her a bottle of water.

"Please,just hurry and get there.",she said taking the bottle.

"But,you just said-"

"JUST get there! Please,don't be complicated!"

Pregnant sisters. Got to love them.

...

When we arrived in Port Angeles,later than expected thanks to traffic and Rosalie,we went to a shopping center. It had all sorts of stores. Of course,our decision was to travel to all the stores we possibly could.

I parked the car and went over to Renesmee's side. I found her sleeping peacefully. I wondered why she had been so quiet. She usually chatters the whole ride. I carefully unbuckled her and got her out. She jostled a little but relaxed in my arms. Then,we walked to the stores.

"Really Alice? A maternity store? I'm not even that big yet!",Rosalie complained as we walked in the local maternity store.

"Rose,trust me on this one. It will be a lot more pleasent shopping now than when you have a pregnant belly in your way.",I said calmly.

"How would you know?",I heard her mutter under her breath.

I just rolled my eyes and walked on. A lady stopped us. She reminded me of Esme with an older apperance. She had a bright smile and loving eyes just like her. In an older version. These things always happen when I'm shopping.

"Hello ladies,my name is Ann. Can I help you find anything?",she said smiling.

"Hello Ann,no,we are just looking around for my sister here.",I said gesturing towards Rosalie who was looking at some things.

"Oh,okay! Well,I'm here if you need anything!",Ann said.

I smiled slightly silently thanking her. Then,she looked at Renesmee in my arms. She started to stroke her hair.

"Who's this beauty?",she asked.

"She's my niece. She belongs to my brother and sister-in-law who are in New York right now.",I said.

"Lucky parents! She's beautiful! She's definatley going to model one day!",Ann said.

"Thank you. It's nice meeting you! Gotta get back to shopping!",I said walking away feeling awkward.

I didn't pay attention to what Ann did next. I walked right over to Rosalie and helped her pick some things out. We had full hands by the time she made it to the dressing room.

"Okay,call if you need something. I'll be waiting out here.",I said going to sit down.

Two girls came over to me when I sat down. They were about teenage age in appearance. One of them had brown hair and the other had blonde. My first question was what they were doing in a materninty store.

"Are you Alice Cullen?",the girl with brown hair asked.

I nodded smiling. They squealed to each other with excitment.

"What are your names?",I asked.

"I'm Emily.",the girl with the brown hair said.

"And,I'm Madisen.",said the girl with blonde hair.

She seemed more timid than Emily.

"Nice meeting you,Emily and Madisen. What are you doing in the maternity store?",I said.

"We're here with our aunt. She's due this August.",Emily said.

Phew!

"Cool! My sister is due this October!",I said just as Rosalie came out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a dark red dress that came to her knees. It was super cute!

"Hey Alice,who's your friends?",she asked gesturing to the girls.

"Emily,Madisen,I would like you to meet my sister,Rosalie.",I said.

They greeted each other before turning silent.

"Well,we better get going. Nice meeting you!",Emily said walking away with Madisen.

Rose and I both waved then they were out of sight.

"Okay,what do you think of this one?",she asked.

"It looks amazing on you!",I said.

She smiled a little then pranced back into the dressing room. I guess her mood swang to happiness. I felt Renesmee jostle in my arms. She lifted her head looking at me.

"Momma?",she asked.

"No sweetie,I'm your Aunt Alice.",I said.

She has been doing this since Bella and Edward left. She would always wake up in someone's arms asking if we were her Momma and then get upset that we weren't her. Somedays were better.

"I don't feel good.",Renesmee whispered.

"What's the matter?",I asked.

"I want to go home.",she said with tears streaming down her face.

Renesmee hasn't been getting any sleep since her parents have been gone. I think those sleepless nights are getting to her.

"Do you want to go walk around?",I sugessted.

She nodded and got off of my lap. I held her hand and went to tell Rosalie.

"Hey Rose,Renesmee are going to go walk around some. I have my phone if you need me.",I said.

"Okay,that's fine!",she said.

Renesmee and I walked out together to get some fresh air. I enjoyed seeing everything they had here. Not store wise,just little things they had outside.

When Renesmee decided she finally wanted to sit down,I decided to call the main house to see how crazy it was.

Emmett~

"You're not supposed to do it that way,dummy!",Jasper said taking over.

I really hated changing diapers. I didn't know how and I didn't enjoy it. I still don't have a clue why Jasper thought it was a good idea to let ME change Ethan.

"Well,SO-RRY! I'm not the one that's diaper smart! Cut me some slack,Jazz!",I protested.

"You know,I probably would if you weren't about to become a new father. But unfortunatley,that's not the case.",he said smirking sarcastically.

No offense to any of my family members but,I HATE when they bring up that. They always use the,'Emmett,you're about to become a new father' excuse for when I can't do something to or with Ethan and Renesmee. They aren't even MY KIDS!

"Come on,Jazz. Nobody is the perfect father. Unless you're like Carlisle and only have teenagers,but he still isn't perfect!",I said.

Jasper finished changing Ethan then we went back into the living room. He set Ethan back down on his play mat and we sat on the nearby sofa.

"When are you going to become a dad?",I asked Jasper.

"I don't know. Alice hasn't said anything really about it other than she's worried. She did mention it the other day while looking at a website for little girls.",he said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?",I asked.

"I'm hoping for a little girl one day. But,I want a little boy just as much. What about you?",he said.

"I'm not so sure at this point but-"

Ethan cut me off by a sound he made. It sounded like a really bad cough. I bent down in front of him to see if he was okay. He did it again,but this time,liquid fell from his mouth. Gross.

"Well,there goes lunch.",I said going to get a towel.

Then,I heard the phone ring. It was Alice. I picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Emmett! How's everything there?"_

_"Good. Ethan just vomited his lunch. Is everything good there?"_

_"Yes,we just almost bought out the maternity store."_

_"Sounds about right. Well,everything's good here. I better go before anything else happens."_

_"Okay,see you later."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone and got a wet rag. When I walked back in,he had done it again.

"Okay,little man,either I gave you bad food or you're not feeling well.",I said cleaning up.

After I cleaned both Ethan and the floor up,I decided to go get Carlisle. I carefully walked into his study where he was. When I walked in,he looked up at me in confusion.

"Hello Emmett,is something wrong?",he asked.

"Well,unless,the fact that your grandson just vomited twice doesn't fall into that catergory then there isn't anything wrong.",I said.

"I'll take a look at him.",he said getting up from his desk and following me into the living room.

By that time,Ethan had done it again. I knew something must be wrong.

"Did you check his temperature?",Carlisle asked.

Jasper and I shook our heads then Carlisle went to get a thermometer.

"Go lay him in his crib! I'll be up there in a minute!",Carlisle said from the kitchen.

Jasper did the honors of carrying the sick baby upstairs. Suprisingly,he didn't throw up at all.

When we reached Renesmee and Ethan's room,Jasper laid Ethan down in his crib as instructed. Of course,Carlisle didn't say anything about if he starts to cry. So,Jasper and I did our best to comfort him not in our arms.

When Carlisle came in,he had a thermometer and a bottle of medicine. He went over to Ethan's crib and unsnapped some of his sleeper putting the thermometer under his arm.

We waited a few minutes trying to keep Ethan still so the thermomter would work. Carlisle took it out and read it carefully.

"He does have a mild fever. I say he has a minor virus. This medicine should help.",he said putting a stopper into the bottle and filling it with medicine.

"He's not going to like that too much.",Jasper said.

"I know,but it will help a lot.",Carlisle said taking the stopper and putting it in Ethan's mouth.

He gently pushed the end so the medicine would go in. Next thing we know,we have a crying baby that has medicine in his mouth. Thankfully,he was calm enough to swallow his medicine safely.

"Alright,he'll fall asleep in a few minutes. So,let's let him rest then we'll come check on him after he wakes up.",Carlisle said gesturing us to the door.

I sure hope he gets better.

Alice~

With Renesmee finally in a better mood,and with most of our shopping done,we decided to head to a small park. Since we brought our own food,Renesmee decided we should also have a picnic as well.

I set out a long blanket for us to sit on. You never know what you'll find in your car. It was kind of sunny so I set up our picnic area under a nice,long tree. I handed Renesmee and Rosalie their food.

"I wish we could do this everyday.",I said sighing.

"We could but only Renesmee and I eat. And I'm only going to be eating for six more months.",Rosalie pointed out.

"I know,but we don't have to eat to come here.",I said laughing.

I noticed Renesmee gazing. I followed her gaze and saw a little boy playing with his dad. The boy had dark hair and had brown overalls with a cap on. He looked about Renesmee's age or a little older.

"Whatcha looking at,Ness?",I asked her.

She jumped in response.

"Nothing. Just eating.",she said.

She looked back at the boy and his father.

"Nessie,you're looking at someone.",Rosalie said smiling.

"I am not!",she protested.

"Admit it Nessie,you think that boy is cute,don't you?",I said playfully.

"NO! Okay,maybe a little.",she said smirking.

"Oooo,better not tell Jake. He might get sad.",I said.

"Jake hasn't even seen me since my birthday party,Aunt Alice. I don't think he likes me anymore.",she said lowering her head sadly.

"Of course he still likes you,Renesmee. He's just going through a really hard time with his life right now. He'll be back again,I promise.",I said.

That cheered her up somewhat. She just continued to eat and hum to herself taking glances at that little boy some.

I heard my phone start to ring.

_"Hello?"_

_"Alice! What's going on?"_

_"Bella? What do you mean?"_

_"I just got a voicemail from Emmett saying they were taking Ethan to the hospital."_

_"What?! I never knew that! Did they say what's wrong?"_

_"Carlisle thinks he might have a major virus or even pneumonia. We're heading straight home."_

_"Oh no! Okay,I'll pick you up at the airport when you get here."_

_"Okay,see you then."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up in shock and a little anger. Why didn't I get notified of this?! I quickly started cleaning up. Rosalie and Renesmee looked scared of me.

"Come on,we have to go. Ethan's in danger.",I said.

Bella~

This can't be happening. It just can't be. I'm all the way across America when I should be with my family. I feel like I could have prevented this.

These words kept going over and over in my head as I sat on the plane. I laid my head into Edward's shoulder sighing. He kissed my head gently.

"Don't worry,it's going to be fine. He's in good hands.",he said gently.

"I know. I just feel like I could have prevented this. That I could've done something."

"Bella,love,no one could have prevented this. We wish we can,but it's not possible. We just have to stay strong and not worry in this situation."

I sighed.

"I know. I'm just ready to get home. To my family.",I said.

...

Two hours later,Alice and Esme met us at the airport. We gave a quick greeting then headed to the hospital. A nurse directed us to a room that Ethan was in along with Carlisle. I gave a small smile to Carlisle then stood over my baby. My son.

He was covered in tubes sleeping. I couldn't imagine what that felt like.

"How is he?",I asked looking at Carlisle.

"He's not in a very good state right now. He should get better soon though.",he said gently.

I bent down to my son on the bed. I stroked his little fingers. He opened his eyes slowly. I saw Edward come beside me.

"Hello,baby boy. I'm sorry you're sick. I wish I could make you better right now. I missed you.",I gently whispered kissing his brown hair.

He turned a little reaching his hands for me whimpering. I tried comforting him by letting him grab my hand,but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted me to hold him in my arms and be reassured with my touch. I agreed with him on that one.

"I'm sorry baby,you'll have to get better for me to hold you.",I gently said choking a small sob.

"Stay stong. Just for him.",Edward whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I can't leave him. I am never leaving until he comes home. Just like with Renesmee.",I said.

"I know,I know.",Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Would you like Esme and I to go get a bag ready for the both of you,Bella?",Alice asked softly.

"Sure,and please bring Renesmee too. I need to see her.",I said.

Alice nodded then she and Esme left with a gentle hug. Carlisle also excused himself to get some more medicine that Ethan needed.

After a few more minutes of being alone with Ethan,the whole family returned along with Renesmee. I was so happy to see my whole family again even in this rough time.

"Nessie! Look who it is!",Rosalie said carrying in Renesmee.

Her small mouth formed an 'O' and she gasped. She jumped out of Rose's arms and ran into mine. I picked her up and hugged her tight.

It felt nice having her in my arms again. To smell her sweet scent. To stroke her long curls. She always made me feel better.

"I missed you.",she whispered.

"I missed you too,my sweet princess. I love you so much.",I said.

"We'll leave you alone. We'll be waiting outside if you need us.",Alice said gesturing for the whole family to go out setting a bag down.

She really hated spoiling special moments.

I passed Renesmee to her father so they could have a special moment. Renesmee always attached herself to Edward no matter if he was gone or not. They had a special father/daughter relationship that even I can't understand. I started to think back to the talk they had when Ethan was born.

_Flashback:_

_I had just given birth to our first son a few hours ago. Everyone was so happy! He was such a blessing to our lives. _

_I was laying in bed feeding Ethan his bottle. It was really quiet since everyone has come and gone. I'm still suprised I was left alone feeding my son blood._

_Well,techinically,I'm not alone. Edward and Renesmee are in her room doing something. I tried to listen very carefully. Of course,with vampire hearing,I didn't need to listen closely._

_"Do you like your new baby brother,Renesmee?",I heard Edward ask our daughter._

_"Yeah,he's pretty cute. But Daddy,I have a question."_

_"What's that,love?"_

_"Do you like Ethan more than me?"  
_

_Renesmee's question baffled me. Renesmee knew her Daddy loved her very much. Why would she ask something like that._

_"Renesmee,I love you very much. I could never not love you. But,I do have to share some of that love with your brother."_

_"But Daddy,admit it,you'd rather have him than me. You'd rather be teaching sports and wrestling than going to tea parties and playing princess games."_

_I heard Renesmee sniffle a little. I think she has the big sister blues._

_"Renesmee,I could never survive without you. I like doing that kind of stuff with you. I can't even catch a ball or beat anyone in arm westling. I love having you as a daughter. Never think any different. I love you."_

_"I love you too,Daddy."_

_I lifted Ethan to my shoulder and rubbed his back._

_"And Daddy?"  
"Yes Renesmee?"_

_"Can we play prince and princess now?"_

_"Of course,my princess."_

_I heard a chorus of giggles as my husband and little girl played. I couldn't help but laugh as well._

...

Now six months later,in a hospital, they still manage to express their special bond in a hard situation.

"Momma,why is Ethan in tubes?",Renesmee asked.

Edward set Renesmee down as she walked over to her brother. He looked at her smiling.

"He's very sick. These tubes help him get better.",I explained squatting beside her.

"Oh,when will he get better?",she asked worriedly.

"I don't know,sweetie. Hopefully soon.",I said.

She kissed him softly on the cheek before laying her head beside him. The stared at each other. They looked like they were mentally talking. Brother and sister thing I guess.

Edward put his arm around me as we looked at our children. Even though Ethan was very sick,he was content to see his sister.

Then,I thought. Even through the thick and thin,we're always going to be a family.

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I am very sorry. My computer had to be fixed and I was tired of having to type on my phone. So, I had to wait for that. And, I wanted to do a longer chapter so... Anyway, how did you like it? You probably don't like that baby Ethan got sick but he will get better :) I promise. I'm about to go on vacation to Tennessee and Georgia and band camp is coming up, so I probably won't get to update until next month. But who knows.. Anyway, please review! :) Ya'll are awesome! Next chapter up soon! Hopefully... xoxo**

**~EmEm1999**


End file.
